


Grow With Me

by ink31



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Big Sans, F/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink31/pseuds/ink31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardening brings people of all sorts together. 'All sorts' apparently meant a skeleton with a love of tacos and a young woman in need of being reminded why she loved gardening.</p><p>Under the watchful eyes of their respective friends and families, perhaps something more than a friendship might bloom between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings/January

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why did I decide to do my first fanfic in years on a game I've never played? This hasn’t seen a beta as a warning.  
> Gardener Nerd Note: In case anyone is curious I’m using USDA hardiness zone 8. Doesn’t mean it’s in the US but those are the zones I’m most familiar with though I won’t lie and say it will be completely accurate.

The first and only sign Alex saw of the new neighbor was when the plot next to hers in the communal garden was completely weeded.

 

It had been getting so bad she had been just about ready to go to management and get them to take care of it if only so the Jurassic-sized weeds didn't invade her area. The communal garden was pretty much ignored by the management so long as residents kept to their own plots and this also meant that the plots just behind the maintenance shed were in the 'out-of-sight-out-of-mind' zone. During lease renewals this became a good arguing point in her favor but the rest of the time it could be annoying. Didn't they understand that most vegetables preferred full sunlight instead of the pithy 5 hours her plot received?

 

Setting down her bucket of gardening tools she quirked an eyebrow at the freshly overturned soil just waiting to be worked for the growing season.

 

And whoever the new neighbor was, they were _neat_.

 

All the debris had been thrown away and the gravel pathway was also somehow clear of any dirt. The bin used for plant waste had been moved (and back to its true place instead of simply in the middle of the communal garden she noted) and the lid latched closed. The plot had been roped off with fresh twine and even the stake marking off the plot had been repainted.

 

In fresh black and white paint Alex read '350-3D' with a star just underneath it as an artistic touch. She eyed her own dingy stake with the paint nearly gone from everything but the 'D'. Guilt began to gnaw at her and she sighed, adding paint to her shopping list for the next week.

 

Despite herself she weeded a bit more slowly than normal in the hopes that she might meet this new neighbor.

 

~**~ 

 

Her family had raised her with an almost religious belief in Murphy's Law so she wasn't surprised that it wasn't until she was going out to repaint her own nameplate that she met the new neighbor. Of course it would be when she was copying them out of guilt.

 

Thankfully he didn't see her first.

 

Which was a good thing as it gave her time to choke down the surprised shriek trying to claw out of her throat. While monsters were common enough in the city they were all most of the animal/plant variety.

 

It certainly wasn't an everyday thing to see a skeleton kneeling in the soil in a pair of dingy jeans, a similarly dingy grey shirt (it might have been white once upon a time), while wearing a pair of almost obscenely bright blue crocs. The outfit was completed by a new pair of elbow length gardening gloves. He was carefully counting out seeds into a hole and she noticed that a pair of earbuds had been taped to the sides of his skull where ears would have been. He'd obviously been there for some time already given how there were at least a half a dozen or so little popsicle sticks sticking up from the ground. Seeing the sharpie writing on them made her wonder if she should point out to him that it would run off in the rain.

 

It was that thought and one other that allowed her to jump start her brain from panic and into a more socially acceptable mode of operation.

 

_He's kind of cute._ She thought in shock. Just then, he finished counting the seed out and covered the hole with soil before lovingly patting it down gently. It was so sweet she wouldn't have been surprised if he pulled out a book to read aloud.

 

Forcing her legs to function again, Alex shuffled to her own plot nervously. The movement brought her into his line of sight.

 

“OH!”

 

She tried to give a polite smile but it felt weak and fake in comparison to the skeleton's mega-watt smile that failed entirely in looking morbid. Eye sockets of almost supernatural black also failed to be threatening when two pupils of brilliant blue looked out at her.

 

“HELLO NEIGHBOR!” the skeleton said in a surprisingly deep voice.

 

She set her paint supplies down and gave him a small weak smile.

 

He rose up from his crouch and moved to the edge of his plot and pulled off his earbuds with a slight wince before sticking out a free hand to her. “It's very nice to meet you at last 2D!” he said. His voice had lowered just enough that you couldn't call it shouting. “You _are_ 2D right?” he added somewhat nervously before his smile began to dim.

 

In his crouch, Alex hadn’t properly gotten the idea of just how large the monster was. While most monsters seemed to be slightly larger than humans, this one had to have been a good six feet and with the physique of a football team. Or more accurately, the whole defensive line. At his question she was able to push past the shock of his size and finally reached to grasp his outstretched arm. Inwardly she could hear her mother’s scolding voice. Remember your manners!

 

“Y-yes! I live in 2D. Nice to meet you as well.” She said. Her hand was so tiny in his but when he tightened his grip around her it was very gentle though still firm. Despite herself she felt deliriously happy to see his smile return to full brightness. She refused to notice how big his teeth were.

 

“I was hoping that eventually I would be able to introduce myself to you seeing as how we are the only ones on this side of the garden! My name is Sans. The Magnificent Sans!” he said.

 

_Is he real?_ She thought numbly. “Alex. Alex Thatcher.” She latched onto the first question that came to her mind that wouldn't be mistaken as rude. “What are you planting?”

 

Alex didn't think it was possible for a smile to be blinding but Sans was certainly trying his best. “I'm growing tacos!”

 

~**~ 

 

Sans Serif Gaster (his last name wasn't really 'The Magnificent' though a tiny part of her was already thinking it _should_ have been) was...interesting.

 

After realizing that yes she had heard right, and yes he was being completely serious, he had finally explained. Apparently his closest friend had made the suggestion that he grow a garden full of taco ingredients and he had jumped at the opportunity.

 

“I would leave room for my brother to plant something but he's such a lazybones.” he said mournfully.

 

Alex, thinking about her own brothers, sympathized completely. “I've got a set of younger brothers who are like that.” she told him.

 

“A set?” he asked.

 

She grinned while holding up two fingers. “They're twins.”

 

“I can't imagine Papy having a twin! Wowie, just thinking about there being two of them sends shivers down my spine.” Sans said.

 

_...'wowie'._ Who said 'wowie'? It was like he had jumped out of a Halloween issue of Archie, ready for burgers and good, clean fun with a smattering of slapstick. But strangely Alex didn't find it obnoxious because it somehow suited Sans. The same could be said of his size. True, it looked like he could have easily taken on a grizzly (and won) but he didn’t strike her as intimidating. He moved with wide, energetic hand gestures but he seemed to take pains in not stomping around his plot or encroaching on her personal space.

 

“…these gloves from Alphys.” He was saying, pulling her from her thoughts and she made an appreciative sound as he held up his hands for her to inspect them.

 

“That was really kind of her. You’ll have these for years.” She said.

 

“What are you growing?” he asked.

 

“I don’t really know about this year.” She said. And it was true. All winter she had been thinking it over and her coffee table was covered in seed catalogs and zipper bags of seeds she had saved from previous years. Or at least it was covered with catalogs and zipper bags when it wasn’t covered by papers and books. The coffee table was a landing zone for pretty much anything Alex was working on at the time. Prior to Christmas it had been home to tape, glue, and far too much glitter.

 

“You should do a theme garden then like me!” he proclaimed.

 

“You know…that sounds…interesting.” Alex said.

 

 


	2. Overtures of Friendship/January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because life isn't perfect and people make mistakes. But it's what you do after those mistakes that count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back again? :) Well let’s get the warnings out of the way then. Hasn’t seen a beta and I’ve never played the game Undertale before though I’ve got it on my steam wish list.  
> Gardener Nerd Note: Based loosely off USDA hardiness zone 8.

Despite the warm spell earlier in the month, the weather had decided to remind people that it was supposed to be January. And it did so with a vengeance; the past week had been dominated by slate gray skies that routinely dumped rain down on the masses below. And with it came the kind of cold that had claws which sank past the skin and into bones without showing any sign of leaving.

 

This type of weather normally made Alex stay indoors. The warm spell had forced her into action to keep up on the weeds while she had had the opportunity. Weeds seemed to look at cold weather as a challenge rather than as a sign to remain politely dormant.

 

It wasn’t until she was staring at her recently purchased tubes of acrylic paint that she realized the niggling in the back of her head wasn’t the discomfort of the cold but worry.

 

Which was why she later found herself braving the weather with a plastic bag. The communal garden was empty and quiet save for the constant patter of water and the squelch of her boots. When she came to her destination she wasn’t surprised by what she saw. She _was_ surprised by how unhappy the sight made her.

 

January was not a kind month.

 

A few popsicle sticks were still in the ground but the ink had run into a useless mess. Runoff from the shed’s roof had created a small, vicious river which ran through both Sans’ and her own plot. It ripped through the soil and any popsicle stick in its path had been carried away like driftwood. She frowned and crouched down to see the water closer when something caught her eye. Tugging the hood of her raincoat a bit further up she stared at the miserable sight. She reached down to pluck a seed from the mud. There might be a few left in the soil but she highly doubted they would germinate at this point. It was too early in the season and with the state of the plot they had probably all drowned. And if not drowned then mold would get at them. All in all, it was the culmination of several mistakes by a gardener without any experience.

 

 _If he wasn’t a skeleton would I have said something?_ She thought uneasily. Guilt crawled down her back as she remembered how she had acted around him. She had even thought about telling to switch out his popsicle sticks but had never said anything.

 

The hand holding the bag tightened and she rose to step over the sagging twine border.

 

~*~*~

 

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

 

Granted, Newton was trying to explain the fundamentals of physics but the law could easily be used when trying to understand behavior between two sentient beings. At the very least Alex wouldn’t have been so shocked by the blue envelope in her mailbox only two days later.

 

Nestled among the ads for the newest take out place (which she would throw out) and her bills (which she wished she could throw out) it was bright and cheery. Automatically she thought about her family but then quickly dismissed it as she read ‘Sans S. Gaster’ on the return address label.

 

When she got into her apartment she threw everything on the kitchen counter and opened the blue envelope first.

 

 _Greetings Gardening Pal!_  


_I, the Magnificent Sans feel that the only way I can show thanks and appreciation for your gesture is through a platonic date of tacos and hot cocoa. Not only would this allow for us to enjoy each other’s company but it would allow for you to meet my brother Papyrus. He is actually quite interested in meeting you as well which is odd given how much of a lazybones he is!_

 

_As I am employed I understand if your own work schedule may not immediately allow for this platonic date. Therefore, I have enclosed my phone number in the hopes that we might find the perfect night. I look forward to a night of tacos and platonic friendship building!_

 

 _Sincerely,_  
_Sans S. Gaster  
_ _(XXX) XXX-XXXX_

 

Alex reread it. She carefully set it in the catch-all plate with her keys and began sorting through the rest of her mail. Ads and torn envelopes were thrown away. Bills were put next to her laptop to await being paid. Her beta Jacque was fed. And then she reread the letter again.

 

Her brain was currently in that level of shock most individuals experience after running head long into a pole. Dinner that night consisted of a peanut butter sandwich and milk because she had enough sense not to turn on the stove in her condition.

 

A platonic date. With a skeleton. And his brother. Over tacos and hot cocoa.

 

She read the letter for a third time. Even his writing seemed to come across as enthusiastic and cheery. How did anyone do that? Was it some kind of a talent skeleton monsters had or was it specifically associated with just Sans?

 

She went to work in this strange fog and was able to go through her shift with minimal issue. If her coworkers thought something was wrong, they put it to an off day and worked around it. That, and it was damnably funny to see her direct that one lady to the bathroom rather than the soap making aisle. Thankfully the woman saw it only as a sign of an attentive employee seeing their four-year-old performing the ‘pee-pee dance’.

 

~*~*~

 

Papyrus had told Sans that after sending the letter it was important _not_ to do anything. At all.

 

This seemed counter intuitive to Sans’ line of thinking. If you wanted something then you went after it, body and SOUL. Giving up didn’t get you the results you were after. When Sans had pointed that out he had received a quirked brow and a lazy hand wave. “Trust me on this one. Patience will get you that _plant_ -onic date of yours.”

 

The pun had the desired effect of Sans shouting after his brother and momentarily forgetting about the entire waiting business. In fact, he didn’t have time to think about it much due to the sudden appearance of Alphys not long after for their weekly training.

 

He was finally able to think about the issue in detail just before bed a day later when the apartment was quiet.

 

Just the memory alone of seeing those new garden markers made his SOUL flutter. When he had gone to the garden he had been braced. Four days of solid rain and bone-chilling temperatures certainly couldn’t be good for little seeds. And he had been absolutely correct but he hadn’t had time to mourn the loss of so much hard work. Instead he had simply gaped at the dozen or so tin can lids painted in bright colors and held up by bamboo skewers. Bright writing in some kind of painted marker had proudly announced things like ‘tomato’, ‘bell pepper’, ‘basil’, and something called ‘cilantro’.

 

Rolling over in bed he pressed his face into his pillow as sleep threatened to drag him under. A sudden chirp from his phone had him looking up and staring at his phone in confusion before he lunged for it after it occured to him he only heard that sound for unknown numbers. Nearly falling off the bed (not his greatest of moments but surely he could be excused due to being tired), he grabbed the flip phone and snapped it open. As he read the text it dawned on him two things; one he would need to go shopping. And two; Papyrus would be irritatingly smug once he found out. The last thought didn't bother Sans, not when he could feel his SOUL threatening to take flight from the sense of joy he was feeling.

 

(xx)xxx-xxxx: **‘This is Alex. :) Just got off work. Free for the next three days. Is that okay?’**


	3. Plant-onic Date/January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our human is given advice, wears rainbow socks, and we meet Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the appreciation! And a shout out to OwlChaser113 for your comment!  
> I did have the platonic date in January not February for a reason. It's platonic after all. :) And while Chara isn't in the chapter she is mentioned so I'll go ahead and say she's in her early teens. Say around 13. I'll have the age cemented later on but she's definitely not going to be 8. The next chapter will have more garden stuff but I really wanted to play around with Papyrus. And of course. No beta.  
> Gardener Nerd Note: Loosely based off of USDA Hardiness Zone 8.

'Platonic. Of love or friendship intimate and affectionate. But not sexual.'

 

Alex glared at the innocent words even as her cheeks burned. It hardly helped with her predicament at the moment. Closing the web browser on her screen she bit her lip in thought before flicking her thumb into her contacts list. Tapping on one before she lost her nerve she put it on speaker and waited. She didn't have to wait long as a voice came on after only two rings.

 

“ _Good morning honey!”_

 

“Morning Mom!” Alex said. “How are you and Dad?”

 

“ _Same old. Your Dad went bowling with his buddies and this afternoon we were thinking about trying out a new restaurant since our old watering hole closed.”_

 

“Really? I thought Dad was still on a boycott?” Alex said, delaying the inevitable though admittedly she was curious. Ever since the _Duck Pond_ had closed due to the owner retiring, her father had refused to go anywhere else. That had been over a month ago and her dad was nothing if not stubborn.

 

“ _He was. And then he realized yesterday that the backyard had twenty new wine bottle wind chimes. Thank you for the glass cutters by the way.”_ Came the innocent reply.

 

Alex snorted at the mental image. “Send me pics.” she managed. “Please.”

 

“ _So long as you tell me the real reason for calling.”_

 

Busted. “Um...make up level question.” She might have recently been retired but if there was anyone who could answer this sort of dilemma it would be her mom. Stephanie May Thatcher had been the go-to stylist for last minute dates, dance invitations, and weddings for twenty-four years before she 'retired' and became the go-to stylist for the Thatcher family women.

 

“ _Haven't heard that request since you were a sophomore. Fire away.”_

 

“Guy I've met once and helped out sent me a letter with his number...”Alex ran a hand through her hair nervously before rushing through the rest. “He invited me over to his apartment for dinner with his brother and called it a _platonic_ _date_. _And_ he's a monster to add possible culture differences into the mix.”

 

“ _Huh. Give me a moment.”_ There was the sound of a click and Alex knew from experience it was the sound of an electric kettle being turned on. Turning her phone on speaker she set it on her dresser and began to pick up around the room. A few minutes went by and then her mom's voice came back. _“Alright. I think I have the answer for you and I'm assuming he's not color blind.”_

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Level 4.”_

 

Alex released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Four. She could handle a four. Understated and the sort of make up you'd wear for an interview.

 

“ _I'm amending my answer.”_

 

“Huh? What you can't...”

 

“ _I can because I can literally hear your thoughts through the line. Level 5 with dark red lip color and pearls. You've got the skin for pearls to make it look classy not frumpy.”_

 

“Dark lip color? Mom I don't think...”

 

“ _You wanted my opinion. Level 5. With pearls. The dangling ones._ Not _the studs.”_

 

Alex groaned and her mom's hearty laugh filled the room. She couldn't help but smile at the sound. “The dangling ones.” she repeated.

 

“ _The dangling ones. And send me a pic before you leave. When is it?”_

 

“Today. Around 6.”

 

“ _...huh...”_

 

Alex turned to the phone and looked at it suspiciously. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“ _Nothing.”_

 

Despite the fact that there would be no way for her to see it, Alex pointed at the phone accusingly. “Stop whatever thoughts are going on in there and _don't_ tell Granny!”

 

“ _You should have said that prior to asking the question. I'm not bound to any sort of contractual commitment.”_

 

“Mom!”

 

“ _Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”_ the older woman effortlessly redirected, her tone sweet. Alex already knew she was going to call Granny after finishing their conversation.

 

“Not really. Thanks though Mom.” she added.

 

She could hear her mom's smile. _“You're welcome. And enjoy yourself. I want to hear all about your platonic date later.”_

 

And because the fates were against her, she heard the faint exclamation of two voices in the background.

 

“ _...platonic **what**?!” “Who you talkin' to Mom?”_

 

“Not a word Mom!” Alex screeched in a panic. The line however was already dead.

 

 _Of course the twins would be visiting just then._ She thought bitterly. When they had been younger they-like every other kid in the country-had been introduced to Harry Potter. Since then, Danny and Micky had trained the family into looking for whoopee cushions, shrink wrap, fake flowers, and countless other pranks.

 

It would be wiser to simply prepare for the worst even if Mom didn't say anything to them.

 

~*~*~

 

“No smoking inside brother!”

 

_How…?_

 

“I wasn’t.” Papyrus promised even as the hand in his hoodie pocket dropped the cigarette pack and went for the sucker instead. He pulled it out and frowned. Grape. He didn’t like grape but at least it was something. Grimacing, he tore off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth.

 

What was the point of living in an apartment complex that allowed for smoking if you're own brother didn't let you?

 

Sans appeared in the kitchen entry way and glared at him. Or rather, he glared at his feet that were laying on top of the kitchen table. With a sigh, Papyrus took his feet off and and righted himself in the chair. “Sans don't worry so much, I'm sure the human will love your _plant-onic_ date.”

 

“BROTHER!!” The shout effectiveness was destroyed by the way Sans’ mouth kept quirking up in a traitorous grin. “Please don't use such horrible puns when my gardening pal arrives!”

 

“She won't be much of a pal if she _leafs_ after a few puns.”

 

He was mildly impressed when his brother threw the wooden spoon at the place where his head tilted to. Or maybe he was beginning to get a bit too predicable in that regard around Sans. He leaned over and picked up the spoon, noting that Sans had used a clean one to throw. Using it as a back-scratcher, he glanced over at the clock while his brother went back into the kitchen. “When's your pal coming over again?”

 

“We agreed that six would be a good time for dinner. She wanted to bring over dessert.”

 

Papyrus froze. “Did she?”

 

“I told her that wasn't necessary as I already had a dessert for tonight.”

 

Papyrus relaxed. “Oh. Okay.”

 

“Brother would you mind setting...”

 

The doorbell cut Sans off.

 

“I got it.” Papyrus said, setting the spoon on the table. Before his brother could run for the door he used a shortcut to reach it and open the door.

 

Short.

 

“Hello. I'm taking it you're the 'gardening pal'.” he drawled.

 

Her cheeks, red with the cold, darkened. “The 'lazybones' brother?” she shot back gamely. She pulled off a mitten and stuck it out. “Alex.”

 

“Papyrus.” he said with a smirk and took it in his own hand and exerted the effort to squeeze lightly once before letting it go and moving out of the way for her to step inside. Clearly she was shy but she made direct eye contact and if anything she seemed more intimidated by his height than by his phalanges.

 

She stepped inside to let him close the door. She pulled off her large winter jacket, scarf, and mittens. And looked up at him. He almost wanted to warn her not to hurt her neck.

 

She wasn't simply short. She was _tiny_. Which honestly he knew wasn't that hard to be in comparison to him but still. _Chara_ was still a kid and stood taller.

 

“I'm so glad you came!” Sans said, coming out and sweeping Alex into an enthusiastic hug and while the human yelped in surprise, she returned the hug. Papyrus quirked a brow.

 

“Let me take your things. I'll set them in my room for the time being. Papy's too messy.” Sans told the human, setting her back down on the ground and whisking away her items.

 

He refused to look in Papyrus' direction but he caught the slightly blue cheekbones nonetheless and the way his brother's pupil lingered on her face.

 

_Huh._

 

Alone again, she fidgeted and looked up at Papyrus with a shaky smile. She wasn't wearing jeans but a pair of black slacks and a purple sweater. Her earrings glinted each time she moved her head, drawing the eye. Her hair was in a thick braid, draped over a shoulder. “Thank you for having me over.”

 

“Sans' been looking forward to this.” Papyrus drawled, shrugging and then gestured to the living room. She went ahead of him and paused to look at the seating options.

 

Papyrus made another mark in his head when the human took a spot on the couch. She reached down, pulling off her boots to reveal colorful rainbow socks and neatly placed the boots under the end table while curling her legs under her.

 

The socks alone deserved a mark. Slouching into the recliner, he grinned as Sans reappeared and made a beeline for the opposite end of the couch. 

 

_Huh._

 

“I wish you had let me bring something over.” she said and Sans waved his hands dismissively.

 

“NO! I WANTED TO DO THIS AS A THANK YOU! It wouldn't have meant anything if you brought something.” he exclaimed.

 

“Still...” Alex said uncomfortably. One of her hands reached up to the tip of her braid but she stopped and set it back in her lap.

 

“My bro loves to do this kind of thing.” Papyrus said. “ 'Sides, Sans showed me what you did in his garden. Pretty clever to use tin can lids though wouldn't...”

 

“Brother...”

 

“...that mean bro's got a litter bug in his garden?”

 

Sans groaned. “That was horrible.”

 

“I give that a 3 out of 10.” Alex added and Papyrus lifted a hand to his chest as though reeling from a mortal wound.

 

“Warming up.” Papyrus defended. "The weather's so cold it's making me a _numbskull_." and winked at Alex when she smiled.

 

The awkwardness soon left after that and as they waited for dinner to finish warming up in the oven, they talked. Or rather, Sans and Alex talked while Papyrus would listen and interject with a pun every so often.

 

Papyrus found himself truly relaxing when both he and Alex were setting the table while Sans got everything together. It might have had something to do with how she didn't seem to mind it when Papyrus didn't say anything but honestly Papyrus thought it might have had more to do with how Sans was acting.

 

Sans had set it up so they could get all their taco fixings in the kitchen and then take it out to the kitchen table where he set out fried rice and water. She moved in the kitchen as though accustomed to such a set up and he recalled Sans saying she had at least two brothers. _Big family?_ He wondered. There were only two times when she seemed to become nervous again.

 

Once when Sans caught sight of her socks. Her whole face had turned bright red when he had said they looked cute on her as he took some of the dirty plates up. And then when they had taken dessert (fruit slices drizzled with honey) into the living room and he had sat closer to her. Her eyes had kept flicking over to Sans while Sans had started talking about his job at the gym Alphys owned. Each time had been brief though and she had shaken herself quickly out of it, smiling and joining in the conversation. By the end of the evening she had really laughed. It had been a genuine, loud laugh that had come from the belly and it had been over one of Sans' stories at work.

 

Papyrus saw the way Sans' pupil had turned to stars even if Alex hadn't.

 

She didn't turn down Sans' offer to walk her back to her apartment at ten thirty.

 

“Alphys was complaining about the odd number of people during game nights.” Papyrus volunteered just as they were about to walk out the front door. He knew he had made the right call when Sans gave him a near blinding smile. Alex as well looked almost...relieved? “It would make things more interesting.”

 

“I wouldn't want to impose...”

 

“Don't worry about it. Just be sure to bring popcorn.”

 

“And next time I'd love to have you both over for dinner at my place.” Alex blurted out.

 

“It's a _plant-onic_ date then.” Papyrus agreed even as Sans groaned and urged Alex quickly out the door.

 

In the wake of their departure Papyrus was left to muse over the observations he had made that evening. Walking out onto the balcony he pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the railing, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it slowly. The cold seeped into his bones despite the hoodie but he ignored it.

 

By the time he had finished the cigarette he had several theories, a few conclusions, and the rudimentary outline of the human's overall character. There hadn't been an opportunity to see into her SOUL but felt confident enough to make an educated guess. And during the chaos of a game night the opportunity might present itself.

 

 _What would you think of her Chara?_ He wondered idly. Not for the first time that evening he wished the young girl had been present. She always had interesting observations.

 

The sudden memory of the way Sans had gently rested a hand on her shoulder as they left reared up in his head and he smirked.

 

"Huh."

 


	4. Break Time/February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a lot to think about. Thankfully who better to help him than his bestie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No beta. Wanted a chapter kind of devoted to Sans since he was kind of pushed into the background last chapter. Really trying to avoid that in the future. And gotta say it's been a good writing exercise. The entire thing about Underswap Sans is that it's still Sans underneath it all.  
> Gardener Nerd Note: N/A this chapter at least.

It wasn't often that Sans took a 15 minute break (he generally bull dozed through until one of the other co workers reminded him to at least take his lunch) but today was different. Today it seemed like he had just chugged an entire soda can. His thoughts bounced around his skull like marbles, hardly stopping and always causing a dozen other thoughts to rise up. Paired with the normally rowdy atmosphere of the gym and he was feeling the beginnings of a headache.

 

Usually the sounds of Soulful Training inspired Sans. People working out, training, laughing, just generally trying to improve themselves. Even the occasional yelp of pain (always a possibility whenever Alphys' defense classes started) was something Sans enjoyed. To overcome one's limitations and learn was always to be encouraged as far as he was concerned. And if there was one thing Alphy had taught that had stuck it was that sometimes learning meant a few bruises and cracked knuckle bones.

 

He got an odd look from the other trainers when he told them he was going on a fifteen but he made sure to claim it was to catch up on some paperwork. The beginnings of worry vanished, replaced by amusement. Everyone knew paperwork was the one thing Alphy did NOT like about her gym and would often ignore it until the last minute. To avoid the resulting legal issues, Sans had taken over that aspect of the gym. To him it only made sense given all that Alphy had done for him over the years.

 

And on days like today it gave him the perfect excuse to escape.

 

He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief when he made it to the back office and shut the thick door behind him. The office was really just a closet with aspirations of grandeur but it was a sanctuary with it's windowless walls, quiet atmosphere, and rickety second-hand furniture. He let his smile fade as he pulled a water bottle out of the cooler and slumped into the chair by the desk. It creaked softly but held and he stared into space for a moment, trying to slow his thoughts.

 

A flash of color on the desk caught his attention and he reached out without thinking and pulled a red marker from the mug with the gym's heart-shaped logo on it. He passed it from one hand to the other, twirling it around his phalanges.

 

_Alex's lips were almost the same color last night._

 

The thought came from nowhere and was the mental equivalent of a bomb as it silenced every other thought with how loud it was. Sans sputtered and nearly fell out of the chair. The marker tumbled out of his hands and rolled under the desk.

 

“Sans! SANS! You in here?” He looked up in time to see the door crash open and Alphys stomp inside as though getting ready for battle. The yellow saurian monster might no longer be the captain of the Royal Guard but she still acted it. Sans couldn't help but smile at the way she still moved as though bearing the weight of armor. These days her armor had been replaced by tank tops and black leggings. “Chris says you're on break! You sick?” she demanded, her remaining eye scanning him over for any signs of illness.

 

“No! No I'm good I just remembered I had to do some paperwork. That's all.”

 

“That's what Chris said but he said you did paperwork yesterday. And you _never_ forget.” Alphys countered.

 

Sans winked. “A great person once told me 'never say never 'cause that's when never comes and kicks your butt'.”

 

She smirked. “Wimp. I said 'ass' not 'butt'.”

 

“I'm at work Alphys! It would be unprofessional!”

 

She snorted and then shut the door behind her before sitting down right on the floor. “Water?” she asked, using a forearm to wipe her brow. Sans grabbed the one he had pulled for himself and tossed it to her. She caught it without thinking and nodded in thanks. “So you gonna tell me what's going on?” she asked after chugging down half the bottle.

 

He did his best not to squirm. “I have a bit of a headache.” he admitted.

 

“Nice try bonehead. I'm not your brother but I know when something's got you. And something's got you good. Try again.” she smiled at him. It was the same smile she gave to new students that assumed they knew more than she did. He gulped. He used the excuse of getting himself a water bottle just so he wouldn't have to answer but by the time he had unscrewed the cap he still hadn't found a way out. Alphys had him trapped.

 

And because the world it seemed was conspiring against him, another thought rose up. _Alex had been wearing pretty earrings._

 

“OOOHHH!!! Oh! Oh this is gonna be good!” Alphys chortled, pointing at Sans with a free hand. “Your blushing!”

 

“N-NO I'M NOT!”

 

“YES YOU ARE!” Alphys didn't seem to notice that in her laughter the remaining water in her bottle had spilled. “JUST LIKE A BLUEBERRY!”

 

“AL-ALPHYS!”

 

She waved the now empty bottle at him, calming down though she was still giggling. “Calm down Sansy. So...who is she? Or he?”

 

“WH-WHAT?! I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.” He swallowed thickly in an effort to bring down the volume. Alphys always seemed to bring out old habits for better or worse.

 

Alphys grunted. “You're a horrible liar Sansy. Tell me they're at least cute.”

 

_Her nose scrunches up when she smiles._

 

“Ooohhh...they must be. Last time I saw you this blue was when you had beer for the first time.”

 

“ALPHYS NO!” He did _not_ need to remember that particular episode. That would be the first and only time he'd ever drink beer. It had been months before he could look Napstablook in the eyes again. Pap still teased him about it whenever he thought he could get away with it. Granted it had put an end to the vestiges of his little crush but surely there could have been better ways?

 

“ _Soooo_ you gonna answer me then?” she asked wickedly. Sans only response was to bang his forhead against the top of the desk and she cackled. “Come on, come on give me details so I can do my duties as your bestie!”

 

“She's cute.” he finally muttered into the wood of the desk. He could feel a paperclip pressing into his mandible. _She's really,_ _ **really**_ _cute!_ His brain traitorously thought and his SOUL fluttered in agreement.

 

“She? Do I know her?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good 'cause that means I win.”

 

He shot up and looked at her in shock. “What are you talking about?”

 

Alphys shrugged though she at least had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. “There was a pool going on with some of the other trainers to see if you'd respond to Tina's flirting.”

 

“She's just asking for help with some weight training, she's a customer.” Sans said with a frown and was met with Alphys' disbelieving snort. “Honest!”

 

“The girl only asks for you and has been for the past two months. I'm gonna get that new weight set I've been eyeing on Amazon.” she sighed happily. “Knew you weren't interested in her type.”

 

“That's rude. Tina is very...” he trailed off at Alphys' knowing look and he quickly changed the subject. He didn't have anything against slime monsters but Tina had a mean sense of humor, laughing at other people rather than with them. “How _much_ exactly did you bet?”

 

“The pot was up to a hundred after last week when Tina dropped a pen and bent over in front of you.” Alphys said matter-of-factly. “So I don't know her but obviously she's cute. Have you asked her out?”

 

“I just met her Alphys. A-and...”

 

“Take that as a 'no' then.” She cut him off. “What's wrong with you Sansy didn't I teach you better than that?” She jumped up and lifted her arms up as though she were holding someone. “You've GOT TO SWEEP THEM OFF THEIR FEET SO ALL OTHER JERKS KNOW SHE'S YOURS! By her face it was clear she was clearly caught up in her feelings.

 

Still annoyed at having found he had been the center of a betting pool he frowned at her. “Because you did that the **moment** you realized you had feelings for Undyne.” he pointed out.

 

“No which is why YOU need to!”

 

His pupils widened at the unexpected seriousness in her voice as she glared at him. “What good is it to meet obstacles head on when you don't follow through with everything you've got? One of the biggest regrets in my life will always be that I wasted so much time. I got lucky though. But like hell will I let my bestie do the same thing.”

 

His SOUL tightened. Alphys wasn't one for admitting to any kind of weakness. “Alphys...I...” he cleared his throat. “I just met her.” he admitted quietly. “It's the neighbor I was telling you about the other day.”

 

“Your gardening pal?” she asked, relaxing against the door.

 

“Yeah. She's pretty shy. Kind of like Undyne though she doesn't stutter nearly as much.” he grinned when Alphys sighed lovingly at the mention of her girlfriend's quirk. As if those words had opened a floodgate more words rushed out. “And she loved the tacos I made! She smiles so nicely and laughed even at Pap's terrible jokes.”

 

_And she's tiny. And she had red lipstick. And when I touched her on the shoulder she didn't flinch. She thanked me for walking her home._

 

“Well of course she would like your tacos. I taught you after all.” Alphys rolled her eyes but smiled.

 

“And she wanted to do it again. She wanted to have us over. Pap even suggested she come over for one of our game nights.” Sans continued.

 

“Pap said that? Well it would be nice to have even numbers...” she trailed off before getting back on track. “Well I can't wait to meet your gardening pal. And anyone who can make you look like a blueberry is worth seeing.”

 

Sans decided to choose his battle and didn't rise to the bait on the last comment though apparently the face he made was good enough for Alphys.

 

“I will let you enjoy the rest of your break though with this. Let me know if you need any pointers on sweeping her off her feet when you get your act together.”

 

“ **ALPHYS**!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cranked this one out because I wanted to get it done before my shift at work starts. I made it by the skin of the teeth. :) 
> 
> Don't know if I like this chapter but I did adore the interactions between Alphys and Sans.


	5. Mweheheh!/February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans panics, Papyrus gives advice, and Alex 'loafs' around on a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to lie, been having some issues in getting a 'voice' for the story. I think I'm getting there and hopefully it shows with this chapter. Seriously considering redoing Chapters 1-4 but don't worry, I think any revising may come once the story's finished.
> 
> Kind of toying with the idea of a tumblr for the story (thoughts?). Don't know yet but I do know one thing; I'll be trying to have this update at least once a week. Since I've got a new job (full time!) my days off have changed so I'm hesitant to give anything more concrete until I get into the schedule.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Gardening Pal: I have something for you. Remember where my apartment is?**

 

Sans stared at the text and and couldn't help but feel like it might be a trick question. If he said 'yes' then would that mean he sounded like some kind of a serial killer? But if he said 'no' would that mean he couldn't be bothered to recall the address of a new friend?

 

He was overthinking it. He was obviously overthinking a simple question. The conversation he had had with Alphys several days ago was clearly still messing with him. He typed out a reply and ignored the way his SOUL was fluttering, urging him on.

 

**xxx-xxxx: Of course I remember where you live! You didn't have to go through the trouble though. You've done enough with my new garden plate markers. They are very cute.**

 

There. That sounded completely normal without any threat of sounding like a stalker. Forcing himself not to start panicking he set the phone down while he continued to work on the puzzle. Just two friends texting, nothing more. The phone gave a cheery little chirp only a few minutes later and he made sure he didn't rush to flip it open and read it. _Friends._

 

**Gardening Pal: Glad you remember. :) And don't worry about it. I'm not using it but you might be able to.**

 

So it _hadn't_ been a trick question, which was good. He did in fact remember where she lived though he still didn't know exactly how that was the case. They had been talking about favorite shows and books as well as the possibility of seeing if work schedules could mesh again to allow for another such platonic date. He hadn't really thought it important to pay close attention to anything else. He already had ordered one of her top recommended books and it was due any day. Anything that dealt with guards or police was worth investigating as far as he was concerned and he loved the simplicity of the title; _Guards! Guards!_

 

He got lost in his puzzle for a few more minutes until a second chirp alerted him. At which point it felt as though his SOUL crashed to his feet.

 

**Gardening Pal:...Then again am I getting you at a bad time? I'm sorry I don't want to bother you. Maybe later?**

 

“NO!”

 

“You alright in there?” Papyrus said from the living room.

 

“F-fine brother!”

 

“...kay.”

 

**xxx-xxxx: NO! No I don't work Sundays. I'm just stumped on a puzzle. I'm very good at them so Paps gives me difficult ones as gifts. This one is very difficult.**

 

**Gardening Pal: Oh okay. We could chat later then if you wa...**

 

He didn't bother reading the rest of the text as he typed out a reply.

 

**xxx-xxxx: I would love to come over!! :) :)**

 

“Is Alphys ranting about her students again?” Papyrus asked, poking his head into the kitchen and eyeing Sans. Taking in his brother's rather frazzled look and the slight blue in his cheekbones he smirked. “That **isn't** Alphys.” he guessed.

 

“Alex says she has something for me.” Sans explained. “I didn't want her to go to the trouble and then I didn't want her to think I wouldn't want to spend time with her.”

 

“Do you not want to?”

 

“I do! I just...”

 

“Just what?” Papyrus came into the kitchen and took the seat opposite of Sans. He began to sort out a few puzzle pieces by color while he waited. The familiar sounds of bone hitting cardboard and the satisfying 'snck' of a piece falling into place was like music to Sans. His entire body relaxed as though it had been one giant coil ready to spring. He said nothing but enjoyed the quiet sounds and was grateful his brother didn't rush him.

 

Eventually though, Sans tried to put into words the storm of feelings whirling around. “I don't know...I don't want...” Sans waved a hand in the air as he tried to find the right words while his other hand idly picked up a puzzle piece. “I don't want to mess this up.” he said at last.

 

“How could anyone not like the Magnificent Sans though?” Papyrus said.

 

“Right.” Sans agreed somewhat morosely.

 

“Bro...hey...look at me.” His brother's voice had lost it's laid back tone. Sans obeyed, somewhat reluctantly. This was starting to turn into a repeat of the conversation he had had with Alphys.

 

“Maybe she's trying just as hard not to mess this up either.” Papyrus said.

 

“You think?” There was a part of him he was ashamed to admit that felt relieved at the possibility of her being just as stressed as he felt. “I mean I wouldn't want that! I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.”

 

 _Because that happens enough as it is._ Was the unspoken comment that echoed louder than any shout in the kitchen. Neither brother could look each other in the eye. Living on the surface was a blessing beyond anything they had ever hoped for but it wasn't perfect. 

 

Sans' phone took that opportunity to chirp before Papyrus could respond. Sans' hand was already halfway to it before he realized it.

 

**Gardening Pal: Come over any time then I'm off as well! :)**

 

“Just a hunch but yeah I think so.” Papyrus leaned back in his chair with a grin even as he put another piece into place.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Her apartment was situated on the second floor of the building furthest from the main road. It had been dark when he had walked her home so he hadn't been able to see it but now in the afternoon light it was clear the building was meant for the complex's one bedroom apartments. Her door in particular had a small wreath of burlap ribbons and stained wooden letters spelling out 'welcome'. He smiled at it, enjoying the splash of color against the drab winter weather. That had been detail he had missed.

 

Unlike his own apartment, there was no doorbell so he was forced to knock. He tried not to be overly loud but still he winced at the sound of his knuckle bones on the door. There was the faint sound of thumping from inside and then came a muffled 'coming!' before the door was opened to show Alex in a pair of sweats and large sweater. Her hair was put up in a messy bun today and wisps fell around her face and neck. _Would her hair be as soft as it looked?_

 

His SOUL desperately wanted to find out though thankfully he was able to shove the idea away. While she was his gardening pal he needed to tread carefully.

 

She grinned up at him and stepped to one side to let him through. “Hey Sans! How's your brother...Papyrus?”

 

Sans nodded at her, pleased she had remembered his brother's name. “He's doing well and says 'hello'.” And then the smell from her apartment decided to punch him and he stopped, inhaling deeply of what could only be freshly baked bread. “Wowie! That smells wonderful!”

 

Her cheeks flushed and she fidgeted in place. When he moved inside completely she shut the door and began playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of her sweater. He noticed a smear of flour against one cheek and had to stop from reaching out to wipe it away. “Thanks. I was baking some bread earlier. Want anything to drink?” Alex asked.

 

“Water would be fine. Thanks.” he looked down and noticed the shoe rack. Quickly he took off his shoes and rested them closest to the door before following her into the kitchen. His sneakers looked gigantic next to hers. Looking around further had him come to a simple conclusion.

 

Her apartment was colorful.

 

Blues. Greens. Teals. Hints of yellows that drew the eye. A splash of red that begged for attention. The dishwasher was going but there was still a pile of dishes in the sink along with three suspicious looking lumps on the counter, covered in dish towels. Her kitchen had a bar which looked out over to the living room and a open door that showed a hint of a bed corner.

 

“How long have you lived here?” he asked quickly as he tore his eyes away. Over all, her apartment was an oasis. It was a warm, inviting _home_ and his SOUL seemed to respond accordingly which was good. Unfortunately, disturbing thoughts began to rise up.

 

_Wasn't it interesting that it seemed her favorite color was blue? It was everywhere in all sorts of interesting shades._

 

_What kinds of colors would be in her bedroom?_

 

_Shutupshutupshutupshutup...._

 

“...three years. Ice?”

 

“No thanks. Have you always baked?” he asked if only to drown out the thoughts. She turned from the sink, passing him the glass. His phalanges made a quiet 'ting' as he took the glass and he watched as she pulled off one of the dish towels to show a large loaf of bread with what looked like oats in the crust. Curious, he moved closer. “It looks delicious.”

 

“Baking relaxes me. And I'm glad you like it because it's for you and Papyrus.”

 

“Huh? You didn't have...”

 

“But I **wanted** to.” Alex said, smiling up at him. “I won't take 'no' for an answer.”

 

Aaannnd his SOUL decided to attempt a somersault because apparently when she smiled like that her nose scrunched up. Cutely. He had never seen that particular smile and it made him wonder if she was really only relaxed when in her apartment.

 

“Thank you.” he said and watched as she wrapped the loaf again in the white dishcloth.

 

“While we let it cool a bit further let me show you what I have for you.”

 

“The bread wasn't it?”

 

“It was part of it.” she hedged and went into the living room. Sans followed after and watched as she shoved a glass coffee table out from a love seat and sat down on a floor pillow. Without thinking he choose a spot just next to her, crossing his legs with some difficulty. She scooted the table out further while also pulling out a coaster for him. “I think this might give you a head start with your seeds.” she gestured to the shoe box on the table.

 

Cautiously he reached out and opened it. “What are they?” he asked, pulling out small round pads of what might have been dirt but they had a slightly different texture.

 

“Seed starters. I have some paper cups we can put them in. Add some water to make them expand and it makes a nice little place for seeds to start indoors. I also have an old growing lamp you can use if you don't have a sunny window.” she rushed.

 

“This will start seeds? Indoors? Really?” It didn't seem possible. When he brought it to smell he caught a musky scent. Like decomposing leaves but dustier.

 

“Really.”

 

Visions of ripe tomatoes, peppers, and onions filled his mind. “Thank you! Are you sure you don't need them though?”

 

She didn't say anything immediately and when he glanced over from looking at the seed starter he was shocked to see the expression on her face. It vanished in the next moment but he had still caught it and it left his SOUL aching to hug her. “Alex...?”

 

“I'm fine!” she said quickly and smiled. It was a bright, brittle thing but he could at least tell it was real so he let it drop. “I've got more than enough of this kind of thing laying around.”

 

“You've gardened a long time then?” he asked carefully.

 

“Kind of had to. Grandparents were farmers and then moved to the city but never gave up growing things so the family just kept at it.” she explained. “These things are made of peat. Helps the seeds get some extra nutrients.” she tapped the seed starter he was still holding.

 

“And since they're indoors they don't drown!” he added with a wide grin as he put the starter in the box and closed the lid.

 

“So long as _you_ don't over water them.”

 

“As if I would do such a thing! I'll be very careful with the baby plants.” he said. His eyes caught the other items on the coffee table. “Have you decided what you'll be growing?” he asked.

 

“I think so but...” she shrugged her shoulders, the smile vanishing but he didn't panic. It was simple frustration this time and not old hurt.

 

“But what? All the manuals say you have to start soon! You don't want to lose time do you?” he said.

 

“It's not like I have to depend on this for food.” she said but she was still smiling at him, amused.

 

“Still though. What are you thinking about doing and I'll do my best to help!” he volunteered.

 

“I thought about doing herbs. I like them but they tend to need a lot of sun so it might be difficult but I've done it before.”

 

“Herbs would be wonderful for your dinners.” Sans said. “And I'm sure they'd add something special to my future tacos.”

 

And then an idea flashed through his head and he grabbed her forearm in excitement. “You could make a party garden!”

 

“...huh?”

 

It was coming together in his mind. “A party garden! A place filled with all sorts of plants where one can enjoy tacos and friends!”

 

She giggled and with it came the smile that had her nose scrunching. “I don't think I've ever heard of a party garden.”

 

“WELL THEN I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, JUST INVENTED IT! MWEH HEH HEH!” He realized his mistake too late and clapped both hands over his mouth.

 

“You...you're." She snorted then and started to giggle.

 

He looked away and put his hands down so he could fold them across his chest irritably. 

 

Oh gosh your laugh is adorable!” Alex finally exclaimed.

 

“It is NOT adorable!” he refused to think of it as pouting. 

 

Underground, he had never worried about his personality. His brother and friends loved him and no one thought his voice or laugh odd. But up here on the surface, humans had found him loud, brash, and at times even stupid (their mistake). Five years into this new life and he had been able to tame the more dramatic aspects of his personality. But all it took was ten minutes and a cute smile to have him unraveling. Heroes didn't do this!

 

“Sans?” She bit her lip nervously. 

 

"..."

 

“I didn't mean to embarrass you.”

 

“You didn't, nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't worry about it.” he said quickly, waving a hand as he did so. Alex's smile had vanished however and she looked worried before she got up and went to a small covered basket by her TV. Pulling out two books and a small box she came back and sat next to him. Setting one of the books in front of him he saw that it was a coloring book about flowers, bugs, and ducks wearing raincoats.

 

“I like coloring books; not the most adult thing. Want to color with me?” she asked, her voice soft. She had opened the box with a click to reveal an assortment of markers and gel pens inside. He'd have been an idiot not to see it as the peace offering it was.

 

Reaching out he took a bright blue marker. “I think if there is another picture of a duck in a raincoat I would like to do that one.” he said and this time he relished her smile and the way her shoulders no longer seemed so tense.

 

Papyrus might have been right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Underswap Sans as someone where falling in love isn't gentle. He's one of those people (er...monsters) where falling in love is akin to walking into a pole. Hard, unexpected, and more than a bit embarrassing if anyone sees him doing it. Grab the popcorn Paps!
> 
> And no guilt over having his first foray into Discworld being about the Night Watch and not something like _Hogfather_.


	6. Tea time Talk/February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex is grilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading and leaving some token of appreciation whether it be a kudos, comment, or bookmark. And while I might not reply to all comments I appreciate them greatly. 
> 
> No beta. But then I kind of figure at this point you guys know what to expect with me. :)  
> Gardener Nerd Note: N/A

Alex had almost been forced into not having any one tea she would call a favorite. As she had gotten older she had given her mornings to the worship of a single cup of coffee (two spoonfuls of sugar, milk). But the rest of the day could be anything from a chai tea to a strong mint. She credited her flexibility to Granny and Mom's inflexibility.

 

Granny preferred light teas with little to no caffeine these days. Only during winter did she relent and enjoy a strong black tea, usually with a bit of lemon juice added to the brew. But Alex knew her mom to be almost the complete opposite; depending on a strong cup of Earl Grey every morning regardless of the temperature. If she had anything lighter it was because she was sick as a dog and had been forced into chamomile or lemon ginger.

 

Today, the bi-weekly visit was taking place at Granny's which meant formal tea cups and saucers, sitting in the tiny galley kitchen, and bisquick drop blueberry biscuits to go along with the tea. Since her guests were family, Granny didn't concede with the tea blend which meant a green tea. Alex had watched with a grin as Mom doctored up her first cup with a generous amount of honey.

 

The first half-hour of the visit had been a combination of small talk and assuring Granny they both preferred the kitchen to the living room. It was a tradition of sorts.

 

“The kitchen's so small. Alex is standing up.”

 

“I don't mind Granny.”

 

“Listen to her Mom. She doesn't mind.”

 

“...but the living room has more space.”

 

“And your kitchen has more heart.” Mom would firmly state, ending the tangent (at least for that visit). It was a statement Alex agreed with. The galley kitchen was as neat as a pin and filled with pleasant memories. Alex really didn't mind holding her teacup and saucer while leaning against the counter.

 

It was when the small-talk was exhausted that topics changed to something meatier. First came Uncle Hubert's mid-life crisis manifesting into the purchase of a sports car. The ensuing silent treatment he was getting from Aunt Carly, and the prediction that their teenage son (the rebel of the family) would 'borrow' the car and get it into a fender bender. Alex kept her mouth shut on the last part because the twins had told her Nathan had already 'borrowed' the car once. The twins were already blackmailing the idiot into behaving with this information.

 

“...yet to hear about your date.” Granny said, pulling Alex back into the conversation. She held up the plate of biscuits and Alex gave in, picking one if only to formulate an appropriate answer.

 

“You mean my _platonic_ date.” Alex corrected. It would be like waving a flag in front of a bull if she simply outright denied that it was a date. “And I thought I told you about it?”

 

“And then you were saved when work called you in for a few hours.” Mom shot her daughter a knowing smirk.

 

“I had a good time. I met Sans' brother, Papyrus, and we all had tacos for dinner. They even invited me for a game night with some of their friends later on.” Alex said carefully.

 

“Papyrus. Monsters have such interesting names sometimes.” Granny mused.

 

“You did wear the dangling pearl earrings?” Mom asked.

 

“Those were the ones you got for Christmas last year? They looked very pretty.” Granny cut in before Alex could answer.

 

“Yeah those are the ones and yes I did Mom.”

 

“And the lipstick?”

 

“Lipstick?” Alex swore Granny's ears literally perked up at that. It had always been a sticking point with the two older women that Alex had never really taken to what they termed 'glamming up'. She wore makeup from time to time but it rarely went beyond lip gloss, foundation, and a tiny bit of blush.

 

“Yes. I wore the darker lipstick.” Alex quickly bit into the biscuit to prevent from having to answer further.

 

“What kind of monsters are they?” Granny asked when she was finished.

 

“Um...skeletons.”

 

“Oh. Really they were skeletons? Just bones?”

 

Alex hated the way her cheeks heated up. “I...uh. I think they're fully skeletons but I didn't ask. But they're very nice.”

 

“Oh I'm sure they are! The world's certainly changed though since I was twenty-seven.” Granny said with a wry grin and a shake of her head. “Civil rights movement over different skin and now we're dealing with beings who have multiple arms and slimy skin.”

 

“Kind of makes me want to get out of retirement.” Mom said with a sigh. “You know Sheryl called the other day and said she had a froggit lady come in to see if she could have the webbing of her toes painted? Wanted something really flashy to wow her coworkers.”

 

“What did she do?” Granny asked.

 

“Went to Sears across the street and got some non-toxic acrylics and now has herself a new regular with weekly appointments.” Mom said with a grin.

 

“Miss Sheryl always liked a challenge.” Alex giggled.

 

“I don't think I've ever seen skeleton monsters before.” Granny said, pulling the subject back. Unfortunately.

 

“Maybe they stick closer to Mt. Ebbot?” Mom guessed and Alex gave a shrug.

 

“No idea but Sans had said they had moved around a few times. I didn't pry.” Her mother made a sound of understanding. The news was filled with stories on a few areas of the country where monsters faced the kind of hatred that would make it prudent to move if finances allowed for it.

 

“Are they working?” Granny asked and Alex tried very hard not flinch. Granny only asked that question if she was curious about possible relationships. She found it rude to simply ask (if only Mom shared the same opinion) but inquiries about employment were considered sociably acceptable regardless of species. Working meant stability. Stability meant you _might_ be worthy of dating one of her grandchildren.

 

“Um...Sans works with his friend Alphys at a gym she runs. From the sounds of it I think he might be something of an assistant manager though he just said he helps with training and classes.” Alex said.

 

“Sounds like a full time job.” Granny said, clearly angling for more information. Alex struggled not to fidget under the woman's piercing gaze.

 

“It is.” Alex didn't know whether to be unnerved by Granny's suddenly pleased expression.

 

“Well I think it's good that you're helping him with his garden. You're going to invite them over for dinner?”

 

“I will. You raised me right.”  
  


“Good. Monster or not he's still a man and men like a woman who can cook.”

 

“Granny...he's just a friend and I'd be inviting his brother as well.” Alex said.

 

“Make chili. It'll stick to their ribs.” Mom offered with a wink and Granny whooped in delight at the wordplay. Despite her embarrassment, Alex couldn't help but laugh.

 

When they had calmed down, Granny poured herself and Alex another cup. Mom declined a refill but took a third biscuit and slathered it with butter. “What an interesting notion. Feeding skeletons. Things have certainly changed.” Granny said.

 

Thankfully, the remainder of the visit was devoted to recipes and food.

 

 

~**~ 

 

Alex wasn't a secretive person by nature. She had been forced into being secretive due to two younger brothers who hadn't understood the meaning of the word 'private'. So even though she had felt a bit of guilt over declining Mom's offer of dinner, she had been strong enough not to give the real reason why she was heading home.

 

 _I'd have never heard the end of it._ She thought as she stepped inside her apartment, flinging her purse on the kitchen counter and rubbing her forehead. When Granny had started asking questions it had been difficult to keep her mouth shut but she had managed based on the certain knowledge that she would have been given an actual list of makeup, jewelry, and clothes to wear.

 

Pulling out her phone from her pocket she opened the message window. It had come through on her way home from Granny's.

 

**Magnificent Sans: Alphys said we could head on over around 4. Would you mind if we picked you up?**

 

**xxx-xxxx: I don't mind following.**

 

**Magnificent Sans: It will mean less driving for you. I insist!**

 

She sighed, smiling at his quick response.

 

**xxx-xxxx: Ok. I surrender. :)**

 

**Magnificent Sans: EXCELLENT! WE WILL ARRIVE IN 48 MINUTES! THIS WILL BE AN AMAZING GAME NIGHT!**

 

Game Night.

 

If she were honest with herself she had forgotten about her invitation to game night. And then Sans had texted her earlier in the week with the request and she had jumped at the opportunity. Granted, she mainly found enjoyment in small settings and doing quiet things but she had enjoyed her time with the brothers.

 

Especially Sans.

 

“Alright shower time!” she called out to no one and resolutely shoved such thoughts away.

 

There was a heavy rapping on her door by the time she was putting in a set of gold hoops and she dashed into the living room. “It's open!” she called.

 

Her door opened to show Sans frowning at her. It caught her off guard and she nearly dropped her earring in the process. “What's wrong?”

 

“Alex you did not...”

 

A loud beeping from her pants pocket interrupted and she grabbed her phone, silencing the alarm. “I kind of figured you'd be an on-time kind of skeleton.” Alex grinned sheepishly. “I'm almost done, come on in.”

 

He did, shutting the door behind him. He was dressed warmly in a puffy blue jacket, black gloves, and matching black beanie. “I'm glad you know me so well already. But I still do not like that you had your door unlocked.”

 

“It's a safe place here and I knew you were coming.” She frowned down at the shoe rack where there was only one of her favorite pink flats on it. _Really?_ Slipping the shoe on she made her way into the living room and dropped to her knees.

 

“Something wrong?” Sans asked, confused.

 

“Sorry almost done! Sometimes I misplace shoes.” she said.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“Naw...gotcha!” She pulled the pink colored flat from it's hiding place under her love seat. Standing back up she slipped on the other shoe with a quick hop. Finally looking back up at the monster he saw that he wasn't necessarily glaring at her but he was still frowning and his arms were crossed over his chest.

 

“You don't leave your door unlocked all the time do you?”

 

“I normally always lock my door. But I trusted the Magnificent Sans to stay true to his word after all.” she winked and was pleased when his smile returned somewhat though there was still concern on his features. His face was amazingly expressive.

 

“So long as it is **only** when I'm coming over.” he said and it took her by surprise at how serious he was. He sounded almost like it was an order. There was a part of her that balked at the idea of a friend (and a male friend at that) ordering her around but then it was summarily ignored. If she had done that with any one of her family or close friends she would be getting the same kind of reaction regardless of gender. In fact, Mom would probably be verbally ripping her ears off.

 

Dad would be holding her coat and Granny would be next in line.

 

Wincing at the vivid imagery, Alex put her hand over her heart. “I promise I will only do that if I know you are coming straight over.”

 

The promise did the trick in easing whatever tension and concern was left and his smile brightened considerably. It was like seeing the sun burst through an overcast sky; his smile chased away the previous darkness and all was right with the world. “A-Alex?” he asked, suddenly looking nervous and she realized she had been staring at him like an idiot.

 

“You have a nice smile.” she blurted out without thinking.

 

She was rewarded with his cheekbones flaring a brilliant blue color and his pupils contracting into tiny blue dots.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...think that pole hurt Sans?
> 
> You'll note this chapter with spaces looks a bit different than the others. I decided not to fight how it looks when pasting text from Open Office to AO3. Resistance is futile I guess. :) Don't worry I'll be cleaning up the previous chapters so it at least looks nicer but any true editing won't happen until the work is finished. But by all means point it out if there's a sentence that makes your brain go 'blarrrgggh!'.
> 
> Currently I have a temporary email up on my profile page, give me a hit if you have any questions about 'Grow With Me' or my other work 'Don't Fear The Reaper'. I say temporary only because I'm (still) on the fence about setting up a tumblr account.


	7. Game Night/March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monopoly makes enemies and loan sharks of us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving back everything from a kudos to an email. I'm sorry this is a (lot) later than I wanted but I had to 'adult' quite a bit recently. Won't lie, really had to fight this one but now I can move on with other chapters. This chapter is on the top of my revision list but that won't happen until this work is completely finished. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy!
> 
> Gardener Nerd Note: N/A

_I think I broke him._ Alex thought.

 

Glancing over she watched as Sans easily drove through the town's busiest road during the five o'clock rush. His smile, while still there, was different. She didn't know how else to describe it but she thought it looked fake. It wasn't Sans.

 

And from the look Papyrus had shot her when she had first gotten in the car, he had noticed as well. He had commandeered the entire backseat which made some sense given how tall the skeleton was. Whenever their gazes met in the rear view mirror she felt the skin at the back of her neck prickle unpleasantly. He wasn't glaring or even frowning but he had a careful intensity that made the atmosphere in the car that much more awkward.

 

Somehow she had also thought that Sans would have had something...more flamboyant then a worn station wagon given his personality. Still, it was immaculate in a way Alex was learning that only Sans could achieve. The interior was just as clean though she thought she smelled the faintest whiff of tacos along with the pine of the air freshener. 

 

"You sure I didn't have to bring anything?" she asked nervously. This time around, it was Papyrus who answered.

 

"Don't worry. Alphys and Sans always cook." And then he leaned his head against the window and apparently started to nap. 

 

Alex tried to lose herself in the passing scenery and was grateful when Sans turned into a small neighborhood after about thirty minutes of the awkward quiet. It was one of the areas of the city with small houses that were old enough to have hardwood but young enough not to be considered vintage and therefore fashionable. Most of the homes they passed were tidy with more than a few having bikes and toys in the front yard. Sans turned onto a side road and Alex immediately knew which house he was going to.

 

It was at the end of the road with a perfect line of sight and painted in a bright, cheery yellow with blue eaves and shutters. A few pots had been lined up on the walkway but currently only had small solar lights. Her fingers twitched and Alex forced herself not to look at the clearly over pruned hedges around the house. The house had a _presence_ to it that almost felt as though it were watching over everything.

 

“They have kids?” Alex asked as Sans pulled into the driveway. She eyed the bike rack on the side of the garage with at least three small bikes ranging from a bright green number to a purple tricycle with silver streamers on the handlebars.

 

“They don't. Why do you...oh the rack. There was a bike thief last year and after some of the kids on the street lost their bikes Alphys put it in for them with locks. ” Sans said as he pulled into the driveway. The blue lights which acted as his pupils flicked to her and back to the driveway. They were softer and his shoulders were no longer as tense. 

 

“That was really nice of her.” Alex said, relieved that he had begun to talk again.

 

“She was pissed the bike thief was never caught.” Papyrus said from the back. “I think she was hoping she'd be able to catch him.”

 

The fact that he was so laid back about it made Alex realize he was serious. “Oh.” She said because she couldn't think of anything else that might be suitable.

 

She didn't really get the chance to say anything else because at that moment, the front door of the house flung open with a tremendous thud and a whirlwind of yellow noise charged to the car. Sans reached out and unlocked Alex's seat belt even as the passenger side door was opened and she was yanked out. Alex gave Sans a panicked look but the skeleton only grinned (she was relieved to see it wasn't the fake one anymore) as she was tossed into the air and then caught up in a bear hug to put all other bear hugs to shame.

 

 _Should it be...a dinosaur hug?_ Some tiny part of Alex's oxygen deprived brain thought as she was smothered. Yellow, scaly arms wrapped around her middle, pressing her tightly against the shoulder and well-endowed front of what could only be Alphys, Sans' best friend and technical boss.

 

“YOU MUST BE THE GARDENING PAL OF SANS!” Well, it wasn't like she really needed hearing in that ear.

 

“...hi...um Alphys?” Alex managed through what little air was left in her lungs. 

 

“YUP! SANS MUST HAVE TOLD YOU ALL ABOUT ME! HEY PAPY!”

 

“Evenin'.”

 

Alphys tossed Alex up in the air like a kid would with a ball. Which was good because Alex could breath again. But it was also bad because she could see _over_ the house and into it's backyard (where it looked like someone had installed an elaborate obstacle course complete with a climbing wall). Then came the terrifying feeling of gravity remembering that she shouldn't be up this high. Before she could scream she was caught however by Alphys who swung her around and then set her back on her feet.

 

“NICE TO MEET YOU AT LAST HUMAN!”A thwack on her back had her tumble down but Alex's fall was stopped by a strong grip on her shoulder that turned out to be Sans himself. He looked concerned but his pupils had lit up into bright little stars. She was suddenly very happy that she hadn't screamed. 

 

“Thanks.” She said and leaned into Sans' grip to steady herself while taking in Alphys.

 

Alex had seen pictures of the yellow monster thanks to Sans' phone and the photos in the brothers' apartment but pictures didn't do Alphys any justice. In person, she was only a few inches taller than Alex thanks to her horny frill but she _dominated_ what space she occupied so that it felt as though Sans should be the shorter and she the taller. An impressive scar bisected her face with an eye patch covering her left eye and her muscles had muscles. Even the bright pink _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ t-shirt couldn't stop the notion that she could take on an army and enjoy it the same way some people enjoyed a daily jog.

 

The door to the house opened again and out rushed another monster and a human teenager. Suddenly the paint scheme of the house made sense given how the new monster's skin was a rich shade of blue.

 

“Al-alphys it isn't a good idea to toss humans like that if you don't know them.” the blue monster scolded gently once she reached the group. The teenager nodded as well and seemed almost alien with her rosy cheeks and pale skin beside the two monsters.

 

Alphys smiled sheepishly up at the woman. “I just got excited. Sorry.”

 

“Hello.” the teenager said. “I'm Chara. You must be Alex.”

 

“Yes. Hi. Nice to meet you.” Alex said, still a bit shaken. Chara had a pleasant expression but when she smiled it seemed too knowing and her eyes were _wrong_ on a face that young. Still, the girl was polite enough and held out her hand to Alex. When she took it there was a feeling of rubber and then the unmistakable sound of a long drawn out fart as Chara's hand squeezed.

 

“Wh-what?” Alex's cheeks felt hot while her mind raced to comprehend what had just happened.

 

Papyrus snorted. “Oh stars....classic...”

 

“Chara!” Sans said while Alphys and Undyne tried (and failed) to hold in their laughter. Chara let go of Alex's hand and showed her palm where a small whoopee cushion was taped.

 

“I heard that Papy never instigated his favored greeting so I decided to step in for him.” Chara explained. Papyrus sidled up beside her and ruffled her hair in approval. The girl—though her smile became more carefree at the attention—never looked away from Alex. Those eyes were watching for something...

 

“My brothers would approve.” Alex managed, trying to collect herself. “They love pranks.”

 

“Hey! Don't forget about my girl!” Alphys announced suddenly and Alex used it to break free of whatever it was that was going on between herself and the girl. It didn't help that Chara had a few inches on her and looked down.

 

Alphys wrapped an arm tightly around the blue monster's waist and pulling her in close. “This is Undyne! She's used to be the Royal Scientist and is the smartest monster I know!” Undyne's face darkened into an embarrassed flush and she gave a pathetic finger wave at Alex. Her other arm was wrapped around Alphy's shoulders tightly.

 

“H-hi.” When Undyne smiled and revealed razor-sharp teeth it took everything in Alex not to jump in surprise.

 

“Alright 'nuff talking lets get down to business! It's Game Night!” Alphys suddenly demanded and literally swept her girlfriend off her feet and led the way back inside.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Papyrus stepped beside Sans and from long habit, Sans slowed down to match his brother's pace so they would be the last two inside. He watched as Alex spoke with Chara, asking the teen what school they went to.

 

“ _You have a nice smile.”_

 

“Bro you okay?” Papyrus soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and the whirlwind of emotions caused by them.

 

Glancing over, he smiled. “Of course Papy.”

 

“Really?”

 

“REALLY! I'm just excited about tonight.”

 

“So it has nothing to do with how long you were in her apartment?” Papyrus drawled and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a sly smirk.

 

“You two coming inside?” Chara asked. Sans jumped and looked nervously at Alex but she looked at him expectantly. There was no indication that she had heard Papyrus.

 

“Head on in. We'll be right behind.” Papyrus said, waving a hand at them and the two went inside, the storm door clicking shut.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Sans said. Deny, deny, deny. “She was just looking for her shoe.” Which was the absolute truth. So what if Alex had caused his SOUL to do backflips in his rib cage with what she had said?

 

“Story's a bit _flat_ , might want to _wedge_ in something to give it some _sole_.”

 

“ _Brother...”_ Sans groaned and ran a hand over his face and up his skull in embarrassed frustration. It had the add benefit of hiding the smile. They had been good puns.

 

“So you think you have a _shoe-in_ with Alex?”

 

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!” Sans stomped off and into the house, leaving Papyrus behind to follow at a far more leisurely pace. Inside, Alex was sitting on the couch with Chara and Undyne while Alphys was singing loudly in the kitchen.

 

He made for the kitchen, unable to meet Alex's confused look.

 

“Bro's got two left feet when it comes to appreciating puns. Don't worry about it.” He heard Papyrus remark behind him. There was already a chopping block with an onion waiting for him on the counter and he attacked it as Alphys began cooking the ground turkey. Together, they lost themselves in the passion of cooking for friends and family on Game Night while listening to the soft muttered conversations from the living room.

 

By the time Sans was taking out the taco shells from the oven, Alphys was leaning against the counter she had just finished cleaning, a cup of tea in each hand. “Another awesome dinner.” she announced as he set the cookie sheet on the stove to cool.

 

“I would prefer to think of it as Magnificent.” Sans said with a grin and accepted the blue mug.

 

“ 'Course you would.” Alphys said and Sans had to hand it to her; she waited until he had taken a sip to say, “You're gardening pal is cuter than I thought. Kissed her yet?”

 

Most of the tea landed in the sink thankfully.

 

“Alphys!”

 

“Huh. Didn't I tell you not to hold back?” Alphys muttered. “She doesn't hold a candle to my Undyne of course but she's cute.” She went on ruthlessly, smirking around her mug.

 

“Not so loud!” he whispered. Alphys didn't say anything until Sans had finished cleaning up the mess with a paper towel and disinfectant spray.

 

“You at least asked her out right?”Alphys said. “Or does she not date monsters or something?” Already she was bristling at the very idea.

 

“Alphys that's rude! And no she isn't like that at all.” Sans tossed the paper towels away and went back to his mug, eyeing her first before taking a quick sip. At least she seemed like she wasn't like that. It wasn't as if he had asked her out to find out.

 

“Hey.”

 

Both monsters turned to see Alex poking her head into the kitchen. “Anything I could do to help in here?”

 

“Maybe later to clean up. But thanks.” Alphys said. “Me and Sans have been doing this for years now for Game Nights. Got ourselves a system.”

 

Alex smiled. “I've been looking forward to this.” Her eyes flicked over to Sans and when he smiled back, her own widened and her shoulders relaxed. Something inside him flipped pleasantly at her reaction to him but then he hadn't been the most talkative on the drive over had he?

 

Alphys gave a loud laugh, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Glad to hear it!”

 

~*~*~

 

 

Dinner was served in the dining room where a board game had already been set up. Papyrus quirked the bone ridge that served the same capacity as eyebrows. “Monopoly lizard breath? Really?”

 

“It'll be different this time lazybones.” Alphys passed the basket of taco shells to Undyne as she took the spot next to her.

 

Chara snickered as she sat down, Papyrus taking the spot next to her with a smirk at Alphys. “Think so?”

 

“We know so!” Sans exclaimed, coming up behind Alphys with a tray of assorted condiments. He grinned at the way his brother scanned over them. “No honey on tacos brother!”

 

“A real sticky situation then.”

 

“NO PUNS AT THE TABLE!”

 

Alex had seen enough of the brothers to know that Papyrus had an almost obsessive need to drench everything in honey. Sans hated it and complained to her whenever his brother would 'ruin' his dinner by upending a bottle of the stuff.

 

It wasn't until she was sitting down that she finally realized that Sans would be sitting next to her as well. When he sat down their elbows brushed against each other and he was the first to murmur a quick apology. Honestly with his size, Alex was surprised that was the only thing touching. “Don't worry about it.” she told him quickly. The skin around her elbow tingled.

 

Dinner was a loud, happy affair in which Alphys and Sans were the main culprits. Papyrus would occasionally slip in the odd pun, which in turn caused Sans to scold him. Undyne was still a bit nervous around Alex but was eager to learn what anime Alex enjoyed. Chara had asked her in the living room if she enjoyed anime and Undyne had immediately jumped on the subject instead of remaining a stuttering mess. Now Undyne was giving Alex a long list of anime to watch when she had the opportunity.

 

Chara, Alex was quickly learning, was an interesting teenager.

 

It was _also_ clear that she and Papyrus were as thick as thieves.

 

During dinner Alex caught the girl passing a small bottle of honey to the lanky skeleton when Sans was distracted. She hadn't had the heart to rat them out; not when Papyrus looked so happy. Chara had then looked at Alex, approval in her strange eyes.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Seriously?” Alex whined, seeing her piece (a real thimble) land on the electric company. Chara simply held out her hand and flexed her fingers in a 'gimme' motion. Groaning, she handed over the play money.

 

“A pleasure doing business with you.” she said.

 

“Stop landing on her stuff nerd.” Alphys growled. “You'll make her win. Again.”

 

When everyone had finished dinner, the real reason for the gathering had taken place. Chara somehow had, over the course of the past half hour, taken over all the utilities and railroads. The girl was absolutely cut-throat. Alex would have been impressed if she wasn't losing so much money to her. Monopoly had long since been banned in her own family due to everyone going after everyone else and then ganging up on whoever was the banker. _Poor Dad._

 

“It's why you get the utilities before she does.” Alphys said. Undyne wordlessly handed a popcorn ball to Alphys and she destroyed it in two bites, clearly upset with the way the game was heading. Around each person were bowls of munchies and shatter-proof mugs of ginger ale (Undyne said they never used glasses during Game Nights after that fateful night of Uno Attack).

 

Alex looked over at her 'business partner'. “Why did you give her the electric company?” she asked.

 

“I can't say 'no' to organic orange blossom honey.” Papyrus shrugged and took another pull from the bottle of honey Chara had given him in exchange for the utility several turns before. On Alex's other side, Sans let out an annoyed huff at his brother. It was strangely gratifying to see even someone like Sans happily morphing into a loan shark of terrifying proportions. He was nearly as bad as Chara with how he would play.

 

“ _Oh Alex would you like to have a contract in which we divide our properties?”_

 

“ _I'll get you out of jail for a small loan with just a tiny interest fee.”_

 

Alex eyeballed the neatly stacked piles of money by Sans. Half of that was rightfully hers thanks to that 'tiny interest fee'. She avoided loans like the plague in reality but apparently had no resistance to them in the game of Monopoly.

 

At least the game was fun. Cut-throat and unorthodox but fun. It made up for the obvious 'let's interrogate the newbie' going on around her.

 

“Chara I'm not going to pay. That's my tile.” Undyne said.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Punk you know it is, stop trying to trick my girl.”

 

Alex sipped her ginger ale as she watched Undyne's turn degenerate into a border dispute. Between loans and the odd trip to jail, Alex was finding herself being grilled by Alphys, Undyne, and Chara. That wasn't to say they were prying questions—the worst had been from Undyne who had asked if she was seeing anyone—but it was obvious they were trying to get a feel for her. She had seen the same type of questioning dozens of times whenever someone would bring their date to a family gathering after all.

 

 _My family could teach them how it's done._ She thought and hid her smile behind another sip of her drink. It was also nice seeing Sans relaxed again. In fact...

 

Carefully she looked out of the corner of her eye, noting that Sans had in fact leaned again very slightly into her so that their elbows were just barely touching. She kept the mug in front of her face until she was certain she wasn't blushing anymore.

 

Alex was careful to keep that arm still for the remainder of the game, even when it caused her to spill a drink. And even when Sans made her go broke with his interest fees.

 


	8. Sleep-In Day/March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is introduced to another tradition. And a Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, please enjoy!
> 
> Gardener Nerd Note: N/A

Alex was pulled out of a dead sleep by the sounds of mortal combat.

 

At first she didn't understand what was going on. Only that she had been enjoying a dream of whistling birds and maybe something to do with blueberries before a loud sound had jolted her out of the dream.

 

Glancing around showed that she was in a strange room, and that she was sleeping on what could only be a futon. Not one of those low-slung couches that turned into a bed (somewhat) but an actual futon. It was surprisingly comfortable and the blankets were soft and thick enough against any possible drafts. She sat up and looked around the dimly lit room while her brain tried to process what she was seeing. Posters of dragons, cat-girls, and other anime tropes stared back at her. There was the recollection of the previous night when Undyne had confessed that she and Alphys enjoyed anime. As if to underline this particular memory her eyes found one large, framed poster of a group of girls with wands, furry little companions, and skirts that were little more than two napkins sewn together. In neon pink letters underneath she could make out 'Mew Mew Kissie Cutie!'. Staring at the entire thing made her suddenly feel like she was in middle school watching her friend's vhs.

 

There came a groan from across the room and then Chara's head emerged from the tangle of blankets on another futon. She peered at Alex before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?” she asked. 

 

There was a loud, inhuman roar and while Alex cried out in shock, Chara didn't even twitch. “Time please?” she repeated and yawned. Alex looked around, found her phone blinking at her from it's spot on the pillow, and swiped it open. She considered it a victory when it only took her two times to type in her pass code, so badly were her hands shaking. 

 

“Is this...?”

 

“Normal? Yes. It must be at least after nine if they're training so loudly.” Chara said.

 

“It's eleven-thirty nine. Forty now." The rest of Chara's words registered and she looked up sharply. "What?"

 

“Huh. We slept in a bit. Sans and Alphys.” She said. "They always do this. Usually not so late in the day."

 

"Sans is an early riser." Alex said in agreement. There had been several occasions in the recent past when she had been leaving for work at six am and she would see the skeleton returning from a run. The last time he had been frighteningly persistent in trying to get her to join him. As much as she enjoyed the mornings herself she knew she was a novice compared to Sans' mastery of the morning. She was happy keeping it that way but...

 

...she was finding it harder saying no each time.

 

"Did you enjoy last night by the way?" Chara asked innocently with a not-so-innocent grin.

 

By 1 am the game had finished with Chara victorious and owning everything on the board (whether by honesty, blackmail, bribery or a combination of all three) and Sans nodding off. His body had leaned over like a slow moving avalanche until his chin had politely landed on Alex's shoulder. She had found it rather cute when he started to give soft, whistling snores though she still couldn't figure out if the whistle was being caused by his teeth or his nasal cavity.

 

Undyne had nearly spilled her ginger ale in her excitement to get a picture with her phone.

 

Papyrus had pulled his brother off Alex, smirked at her, and then led/prodded his brother into the living room where she had then heard the dull thud of Sans hitting the couch.

 

No. Chara was definitely _not_ asking about the game. And Alex had no desire to answer when she herself was trying to figure things out with where she and Sans stood. He had been so distant on the way over but then had warmed up to his normal, cheery self. That and he had been nearly always by her side, refilling her glass, asking her how she liked the tacos, commenting about how his seedlings were growing nicely at the apartment. They had even made plans before the game had started to begin transplanting by the week's end if the warm weather held up. 

 

“I had a great time though maybe next time we could try Uno?” she asked, pointedly ignoring the girl's real question. To her horror, Chara's grin only widened.

 

Thankfully something heavy decided just then to crash against the outside wall with enough force to make the shelves shake and Alex was up in a tangle of limbs and blankets. Scrambling on all fours she made it to the window and yanked on the shade hard enough to have it retract up. Both she and Chara cried out at the sudden, brilliant light that streamed in but she managed to feel for the window's lock, and then pulled it open. Sticking her head out she gasped.

 

“Too slow Sans! Pick up the pace!” Alphys snarled at Sans with an actual battleaxe inches from his skull and held back only by two bones that looked vaguely like femurs. Vaguely that is; she had never seen femurs that were bright blue, glowing, and three feet in length. The loud thud Alex had heard had apparently been Sans as Alphys had thrown him against the wall. Aside from a faint sheen of sweat (she was still having difficulty understand just how a skeleton could sweat) and dirt on his skull he didn't look too put out about being thrown about. 

 

He actually looked like he was having a blast.

 

“Just wanting...to go at _your_ pace...” Sans told Alphys and his usual smile was twisted into something far more cocky. Having a giant battleaxe close to making the term 'off with his head' a reality didn't seem to bother the skeleton. 

 

Alphys flashed the skeleton a maniacal grin that had a cold shiver run down Alex's spine. “I'm gonna make you eat those words for the next two weeks.” she promised in throaty croon. The muscles in her arms bulged and the battleaxe inched closer.

 

“S-sans?!” Alex squeaked and both combatants turned their heads in her direction. Alphys had a slightly less crazy grin that _might_ have been meant for her guests while Sans...

 

...the lights acting as he eyes dilated to the size of eggs while his entire skull glowed bright blue. The two bones keeping the battleaxe at bay wavered and he stumbled, rolling to one side just as the battleaxe hit the wall with a loud crunch of brick and mortar. Alex choked on a scream. Somewhere underneath her shock was the notion that Sans was surprisingly agile despite being caught off guard. 

 

“Damnit! Sans do you know how upset that's gonna make Undyne?” Alphys whined, giving the weapon's shaft a few hard tugs and pulling it out of the building. Chunks of brick fell out to highlight the destruction. Gone was the nightmare warrior and now it was replaced with a muscular, short monster worried about her partner's reaction. She even bit her lip as she tried (and failed) to put the brick fragments back where they were supposed to go. 

 

"Language Alphys! And I can't help it if you can't keep up with my magnificent moves." He made an odd motion of his wrists and the bones in his hands simply vanished. Alex couldn't help but gasp; monsters generally didn't use magic in public so to see even a tiny demonstration of it had her giddy. 

 

"I want a rematch!"

 

"Um good morning Alex. D-did you sleep well?" Sans mumbled, looking up from his spot on the ground and smiling up at Alex. His skull was still predominantly blue. And his eyes had turned into little stars. They kept darting first at her and then away before coming back as if he couldn't quite help himself.

 

“Yes I did, thanks. Why are you two...” she gestured awkwardly to the cracked wall before reaching up and feeling her hair to see how bad her case of bed head was. His eyes followed her hand and the stars actually _twinkled_. 

 

 

“Training! Just 'cause we aren't royal guard anymore doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared.” Alphys said smartly and swung her weapon in a lazy arc until it rested on her shoulder. “And nice to see you two up and about at last.”

 

Chara shuffled to look over Alex's shoulder. “Did Undyne cook breakfast then? Oh, Sans, haven't seen you in your battle body in a while.”

 

_Battle body?_

 

Alex looked at Sans as he stood up, wiping at some dirt from the knees of his pants. Now without the threat of a weapon at his skull, Alex could take in the odd patchwork of armor and clothing that the skeleton wore. Shoulder plates, boots, gauntlets, a gray t-shirt, a shiny but slightly dented breastplate, and a large blue scarf. It didn't make sense but in the craziest of ways, it somehow... _fit_. 

 

Her heart gave a funny little lurch.

 

“Told you that you should wear it more often.” Alphys said and reached over to slap him on the back. Alex had the impression that on anyone else the slap would have had them eating dirt but Sans only grunted and returned Alphys' smile with one his own.

 

“I agree. What do you think Alex?” Chara asked far too innocently but in the kind of tone that dripped of conspiracies. It had all the subtlety of a freight train.

 

“Looks really... _nice_.” she said, fumbling badly to provide a socially acceptable (while remaining completely platonic) compliment. Her voice slightly cracked at the last word and she snapped her mouth closed so quickly she nearly bit her tongue, flushing in embarrassment. There was a soft, annoying little giggle from Chara's direction and Alphys' face twisted into a smirk. Sans...Alex didn't have the courage to look at him. She mumbled something about getting cleaned up and maybe even something about breakfast and retreated.

 

Her strategic withdrawal in an attempt to recover her mental advantage (and the dignity of brushed hair) was somewhat of a flop however.

 

“G-good morning Alex!” Undyne greeted, pulling away from the door that Alex had opened. “I heard a crash. Morning C-Chara.” Behind the nervous monster loomed the tall, lanky form of Papyrus and just behind him...

 

“Morning. Hey Dad you got out of the conference early!” Chara said happily.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“You okay there buddy?” Papyrus asked with the kind of grin one would label as 'shit eating'. Everyone had gathered on the back deck for breakfast, to enjoy the warming weather, the slow morning, and give Asgore Dreemur to eat without dragging his horns through the ceiling.

 

Because _Asgore Dreemur_ was Chara's Dad.

 

“I'm fine.” she said in a daze. _**Why**_ _am I meeting you in my pajamas and my hair in a rat's nest?_

 

The tank top that she had considered only the day prior as being acceptable sleepover attire ridiculed her with it's cartoon ducks and matching water drop print bottoms. She hadn't been given the chance to change; Asgore himself had told her that she shouldn't change just on his account. It was after all Sleep-In Day. The only attempt she had gotten away with had been in roughly tying her hair into a bun for the sake of hiding the knots and keeping it out of her food.

 

Asgore Dreemur was much bigger in real life. Alex logically knew he would be bigger in real life than on a 21.5 inch laptop screen whenever the news decided to cover monster/human relations. Still. He easily dwarfed everyone, even Papyrus. But despite that he oozed a gentleness that clashed with every single notion Alex had for the former King of Monsters. From his spot on a large monster-size lawn chair he delicately ate sliced apples and strawberries, listening to Chara recount her victory in last night's game. 

 

The bright pink shirt might have also had something to do with the lack of intimidation Alex was feeling.

 

 _How the_ _**hell** _ _are you here and not back at New Capital half way across the country? Weren't you on the news last night? Why is Chara-the-weird-teenager really Chara-ambassador-Dreemur and I didn't know a flipping thing?_

 

The running inner monologue rattled in Alex's head as she accepted a steaming mug from Papyrus and sipped without really paying attention to the contents. She barely managed to contain her shock and disgust at the amount of honey in the tea. “Thanks.” she said and took another (smaller) sip to be polite. From the way Papyrus' grin widened she knew he saw right through her but at least he didn't call her out on it.

 

Sans and Alphys made their reemergence from their respective showers, freshly cleaned and carrying their own plates and mugs. _No battle body._ A disappointed thought bubbled up before Alex could stop it at the sight of Sans in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Alphys took the empty chair next to Undyne after giving her a loud and affectionate kiss to the cheek. Apparently the fish woman had forgiven her for the damage to the house. Sans took a spot on the floor by the deck railing next to Alex, smiling at her brightly. “Nothing better than a healthy breakfast after training!” he said happily.

 

Sometimes life throws out small blessings and Alex knew she had experienced one just then. No one would be able to see her blush as anything but 'I'm-meeting-royalty-in-my-pj's'.  Only she would know the reality that the blush was different. She felt a stab of irritation; the last time she had acted like this had been in high school and she was closer to her ten year anniversary then she was to her graduation at this point.

 

Even if he had made a beeline to the spot next to her and smiled like that.

 

“Couldn't say it better myself Sansy! Shame you couldn't have spent the night with us Asgore.” Alphys said.

 

“I would have if I could have.” Asgore said, grimacing. “France is having issues with the trade proposal for us exporting them magically-infused foods.”

 

“Bunch of wimps. Are they still scared magic's gonna ruin their fancy cheeses and wines?” Alphys muttered. Undyne reached over and gently patted her hand.

 

"I thought those last reports we sent them would have h-helped." Undyne said. "M-maybe I could send additional case s-studies?"

 

"Thank you Undyne. I have no doubt it will be settled eventually though..." he paused and looked at his daughter with a guilty expression. "I was grateful for the chance to pick you up Chara.” She giggled at his admission and even Alex had to smile. So it was when Asgore turned his full attention on _Alex_ that she found herself with a bit of an deer-in-headlights expression.

 

“I've heard a great deal about you Alex.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, I've been hearing through the grapevine that you have a green thumb.” Was it her imagination or did the large goat monster sound giddy? And for that matter her pun sense tingled on that last comment. 

 

“Well I wouldn't say that....”

 

“NONSENSE GARDEN PAL!” Sans interrupted and waved a forkful of scrambled egg. “Without you I wouldn't have a second chance at my taco garden!”

 

“I'm sure you would have managed.” Alex said. He frowned at her and looked ready to argue but was prevented by Asgore.

 

“I'm glad he's found a friend in you. When I heard Sans was going to try a garden this year I wanted to help but...” he lifted on massive hand in the air and shrugged. “There is no use in complaining over something that is really not so negative. There are worse things to be arguing about then aging cheese.” he smiled and resumed eating his apple slices.

 

He had said it so calmly that Alex flinched. There was a strange weight behind his words that made her think he wasn't talking about the countries that banned monsters from entering. Or the extremists ranting about monsters and their 'perversion on the sanctity of the soul'. Or even the disturbing news that Dust was replacing rhino horn and ivory on the black market. 

 

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts and she realized that Sans was peering over her shoulder and into her cup of tea-flavored honey. "Brother...I knew you would do this!" Sans said with a frown. 

 

“She didn't turn it down.” Papy said. 

 

Sans huffed and then proceeded to switch Alex's mug for his own and standing back up. 

 

"Sans you don't have to do that!" Alex exclaimed and tried to reach out for it but he held it up out of the way.

 

"I know you aren't like my brother who will rot his teeth out with how much honey he eats." Sans said, smiling down at her. The morning sun glinted off the bones. "It's not a bother for me. I'll be right back with a proper mug of tea." With a final stink eye aimed at his brother he marched back inside with the mug.

 

Neither Alex or Sans noticed the way Asgore's eyebrows quirked. Or how Chara and Papyrus shared a knowing look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sure everyone has noticed the extremely long interval of an update. Life has hit me hard and fast. Nothing horrible but just a lot of things to do. I work multiple jobs and the full time one is currently retraining me completely (another four weeks to go) while I'm taking a six month online course in medical coding (voluntarily). Did I mention I have absolutely no prior experience in a healthcare field?
> 
> So unfortunately, my time has become extremely limited. That all being said, I do promise that I will be finishing both 'Grow With Me' and 'Don't Fear The Reaper'. Updates will simply be very, very slow in coming, if at all until August at least. I also will be trying to post longer chapters but I really wanted to get this one out before it started to fossilize. Thank you all for understanding!


	9. Coworkers/March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had to wonder if there was some rule of physics that demanded time slow down whenever one only had an hour before their shift ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not much to say. I enjoyed writing this one though and I've (finally) got some ideas for this work. I think simply writing random things for 'Snapshots' helped. I hope everyone has a good start to the upcoming week. Please enjoy!

 

Alex had to wonder if there was some rule of physics that demanded time slow down whenever one only had an hour before their shift ended. Her last hour on the register had been unpleasant if only because there were currently more employees then there were customers. She could only wipe down the glass windows so many times in the attempt to look busy.

 

But finally it was 1pm and her shift was over. Hope was already at register two, smiling at Alex's relieved sigh as she flipped off the light for register one.

 

“Was it bad today?” she asked.

 

“Hardly any customers.” Alex said.

 

“Well maybe it will pick up once school lets out.” Hope said. “Have a good one!”

 

Alex waved good bye as she headed to the break room. She kept to the least popular aisles and avoided the clearance sections. Slow day or not she wasn't going to tempt fate in catching the attention of a customer. There was a close call in the floral section but the old woman and her daughter spotted Kelly first which gave Alex the opportunity to skirt by with a polite smile and a sympathetic look to her coworker. From Kelly's fixed 'happy employee' smile it was clear she wasn't the only one eager to run out of the store.

 

She sighed in relief the moment the double doors of the receiving area closed behind her. Stephen Brunsenski was the type of store owner who might allow his regulars to meander half an hour after closing time but he was firm on keeping them out of the back area. It was a sentiment that ultimately his employees appreciated given the sometimes pushy nature of the Yarn Barn's regulars.

 

The break room wasn't really much of a break room but more of an upstairs loft that overlooked the receiving area. Two card tables, a dozen or so chairs, and an ancient computer made up the majority of the furniture while a series of small lockers were bolted to the wall with hooks for aprons nearby. The four-leaf clover banners decorating the railings had yet to be taken down and when Alex reached the top of the stairs she noticed someone had brought in markers and paper to doodle on. By Saturday the wall of the of the loft would most likely be covered with doodles and washi tape.

 

Nobody was in either receiving or the break room which eased Alex's nerves slightly as she pulled out her phone to see the cause of the vibrations.

 

**Magnificant Sans: I've arrived!**

 

**Magnificent Sans: I'm really excited!**

 

Another text came through just as Alex was putting her walkie-talkie in the charging station near the computer.

 

**Magnificant Sans: Where are you?**

 

Before she could hit 'send' on her apology the doors opened suddenly.

 

“Ask me where the glitter is again. Ask me!” Kelly said. Beside her was Opal, coming in for her evening shift. “You see me pulling off my headset. Heck you even see Fred not two feet away. Why do they ask _me_?” She looked up and waved tiredly at Alex who returned it before sending off her text.

 

“Because you have the shiny 'employee of the month' sticker on your badge.” Opal pointed out calmly and Kelly released an annoyed noise that sounded almost like a growl and yanked off her apron, thrusting it out to the rabbit monster. Opal simply patted Kelly's shoulder as they went up the stairs; Kelly could be abrasive which made it all the more surprising how close the two were despite their occasional rivalries.

 

Opal pulled off Kelly's name tag with the previously mentioned 'employee of the month' and replaced it with her own rhinestone covered name tag. “At least you're clocking out now.” Opal said before shooting Alex a smile and a happy wave of her ears in greeting. Alex returned it with a small finger wave before hitting 'send'.

 

**XXX XXXX: Sorry, got caught up with a customer. Finished now though. Should be over there in about twenty minutes. I'm excited too!**

 

“Thank goodness. I'm ignoring the phone. All weekend.” Kelly promised. She struggled momentarily with the wire of her headset getting tangled in the multiple earrings she had.

 

“Oh? Hot date?” Alex loved the way Opal's ears could have more expressions than a person's face sometimes.

 

Kelly smirked. “Jake's taking me out to the movies. He wants to see that new one that anyone with high testosterone levels loves. But _afterwards_...” Kelly waggled her eyebrows at Opal and Alex. “He rented a room at a sweet little b &b and we _won't_ be sight seeing the area for the next two days.”

 

“Oooh!” Opal said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Have fun!” Alex said. She tried to ignore the rising heat in her face and neck. “Did you know about this?” Her phone vibrated in her hand with an incoming text.

 

“Nope. Babe just told me about it on my lunch break.”

 

“That's why you were grinning like a shark. I think you scared a few customers.” Alex said.

 

“Oh they'll deal. Besides that was Ms. McBrian. Woman won't let anything stop her when there's a bead sale.” Kelly said with a wave of her hand and moved to the computer to clock out. “Yeah, I'm gonna be sore on Friday.” she said with a happy sigh.

 

Opal and Alex shared a look of shocked amusement at their coworker's words.

 

“Oh jeez.” Alex said, laughing and turned her attention back to her phone.

 

**Magnificent Sans: You work at an interesting place; didn't know there were so many kinds of paint!**

 

Her heart sped up at the implications. _He's here?_ Alex didn't seem to realize the danger she was suddenly in as both Opal and Kelly were watching her intently.

 

**XXX XXXX: Are you here?**

 

His reply was immediate.

 

**Magnificent Sans: :)**

 

“Someone else gonna have a date?” Opal asked as she attached the human-sized ear piece to a small plastic clip on one of her ears. Alex looked up in shock to see her co workers grinning. Well actually to be fair it was only Opal who was grinning. Kelly was leering.

 

“I'm just going to go with a friend to get some plants.” Alex said, hoping it would be enough to stop whatever thoughts they were having.

 

_...he's here...in the store..._ she felt her stomach drop while her heart did one of those weird little flutters at the notion that Sans was nearby.

 

Ever since Game Night it had been almost impossible for her and Sans to meet up for more than a few minutes each evening. It hadn't been until last week that they had realized her schedule was changing again (the wonders of retail) to the early mornings and provide her with mostly free afternoons. Both of them had leaped at the opportunity, setting aside today to go and pick up additional gardening supplies and seedlings for the coming season.

 

She had missed his smiles, his energy, his voice.

 

A bright heat rushed up her neck, ears, and face even as she fought the smile that was threatening to show. She had missed _him_.

 

Opal made a soft, conspiratorial sound that would have been more suitable on a middle school girl instead of a thirty-year-old rabbit monster with twins.

 

“Night you guys; have a good time Kelly.” Alex said as she turned tail and tossed her apron on a hook. A quick pat on her back pocket showed her wallet and keys were where they should be and she was all but running down the stairs.

 

“Alex!” Opal called out.

 

She turned, hand so close to the doors and freedom. “Yeah?”

 

“Don't forget to clock out.”

 

_A rabbit should have no reason to smile like a shark._ Alex thought.

 

~*~

 

She was lucky. Rudy, the assistant manager, had piped up on the headset not two minutes later that 'even if it's dead I'd still like it I could say everyone's here'.

 

Her back tingled and she tried to ignore the inquisitive stares of Kelly and Opal just behind her. It wasn't like she could accuse them of following her. Opal was heading up to the register and Kelly was, like Alex, leaving the store. If they just happened to see Alex's friend on their way out well then...

 

She didn't have the heart to feel upset that she found him so easily on, of all things, the kid's aisle.

 

He was hard to miss not simply because he was a skeleton. _Monster._ She reminded herself sharply. _Skeleton_ _ **monster**_ _._ He was sitting down on the floor but he seemed to take up the whole of the aisle with not just his size but his sheer presence. He was already in what she was dubbing 'garden work clothes'; a gray polo shirt, jeans, and a bright blue scarf. Alex supposed it was a monster thing but she still couldn't figure out how he could fill in his clothes.

 

Sans turned, hearing all three of them walking down the aisle and she felt her heart flutter under the force of his bright smile.

 

“Alex! Did you have a good day?” he asked and put away the puzzle he been looking at. It wasn't that he simply got up from the floor so much as he seemed to bound up. All of that energy was directed squarely on her and she experienced the strangest feelings of being both relaxed and nervous.

 

_Stop it._ “I did, you?” If she smiled any more she was certain her face was going to split.

 

“Oh yes! I really helped out today!”

 

“Really?”

 

“My students won't let their left side so open to an attack.”

 

Alex barely restrained the urge to give an sympathetic wince. So today had been self-defense class at the gym. Ever since having seen him 'training' with Alphys she found herself increasingly curious about his job. The memory of how fluidly he moved without any hesitation. The way his smile had been so confident, or how powerful his strikes had been.

 

“Sans is that you?”

 

She turned to see Opal waving at Sans.

 

“Wowie it's always nice to see an old friend; especially from Snowdin!” Sans greeted and moved forward to hug the rabbit, literally sweeping her off her feet. Opal returned the hug happily while Kelly and Alex were left to exchange confused glances. “I didn't know you were in the city!”

 

“Alex, I didn't know you knew this bag of bones. He and his brother were my neighbors Underground.” Opal said when the two monsters finally separated. Or rather, when Sans sheepishly put Opal back down. After her own introduction to Alphys, Alex figured he had nothing to be sheepish about with his greeting. It was downright laid back in comparison.

 

Opal moved back and looked Sans up and down fondly. “You look good Sans. The surface is good for you.”

 

“And you.” Sans returned the simple greeting. Alex had heard those words in the past with other monsters and, just as it had then, it left her feeling left out and somewhat guilty. But this time there was a strange, ugly heat that flickered at seeing the way Opal looked up at Sans. Alex inwardly recoiled from the feeling and almost welcomed the wave of guilt that followed. Humans hadn't been imprisoned for generations under a mountain after all. _They were neighbors. Stop being childish._ She returned her attention to the conversation.

 

“...most of the family's here which means there's always somebody to babysit the twins. How's your brother doing?”

 

“Well enough for being so lazy all the time....wait TWINS?” His voice suddenly boomed out, his normal restraint forgotten. Alex felt proud that unlike Kelly she didn't jump at the sudden change in volume. She considered sneaking a picture with her phone at the sight of Sans' eyelights having turned into literal star shapes.

 

It was also extremely interesting to see the usually calm and collected Opal start to fidget, her smile turning into something soft and proud.

 

“Yeah. Twins. Amber and Pearl.”

 

“CONGRATULATIONS OPAL THAT'S WONDERFUL! DO YOU HAVE PICTURES OF THEM? HOW OLD ARE THEY? CAN THEY EAT TACOS?” The skeleton was literally bouncing on his feet with excitement as he bombarded the rabbit. A few humans and monsters walking by the aisle stared though he didn't seem to notice. Kelly looked a bit frazzled herself.

 

“Easy there Sans.” Opal laughed even as she pulled out her phone and waved it. “I need to get to the register but give me your number and I'll send you some pics.” She said.

 

“Really? Oh then I can't wait to see them!” he quickly gave Opal his number as he pulled out his phone. While on his phone he moved to Alex's side and his free hand reached out to hold one of hers, squeezing.

 

Alex nearly choked. Her heart jumped right up to her throat and seemed to be lodged there while a flock of nervous butterflies had made themselves at home in her stomach. It was like she was in high school all over again only this time it wasn't Nathan Humphrey's laugh that set her off.

 

“...go?”

 

“Huh?” She jerked slightly to see everyone staring at her. Sans with a patient, bewildered expression and Opal and Kelly with...

 

The two of them were going to be the death of her on their next shift together. She just knew it.

 

 


	10. Today?/March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand still tingled. 
> 
> Sans couldn't help but stare at the limb as he gripped the steering wheel. He had never been one to gamble; his brother was better at those types of games. He liked puzzles, riddles, even junior jumble (though it still gave him trouble sometimes). Holding her hand had been one of the biggest gambles he had taken. And it had _worked_.
> 
> He wanted to shout to the skies! _**IT WORKED!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: …the plot does thicken here (finally). Please enjoy.  
> Gardener Nerd Note: USDA hardiness zone 8 with artistic liberties. Mentions of herbs, vegetables, and annuals.

 

His hand still tingled.

 

Sans couldn't help but stare at the limb as he gripped the steering wheel. He had never been one to gamble; his brother was better at those types of games. He liked puzzles, riddles, even junior jumble (though it still gave him trouble sometimes). Holding her hand had been one of the biggest gambles he had taken. And it had _worked_.

 

He wanted to shout to the skies! _IT WORKED!_

 

The urge to start jumping and flinging attacks every which way coiled up within him like a spring. It would be just the thing to add to his success. He would amaze her with not only his strength but his control. His font would...

 

...with a jolt he realized that in the midst of his daydreaming, a small white car had pulled up with Alex waving at him from the driver's seat. As she pulled away he exhaled loudly and started his car, following after her onto the main road. Concentrating on the road helped him relax and bring his magic back down from where it had been close to solidifying. It was still there but it was in the background, a slight hum along his bones that would become annoying if it persisted but he had dealt with worse since coming to the surface.

 

Things were different on the surface then Underground. Humans got scared whenever magic was used and despite he assurances to them in the past it had become necessary to stop altogether unless he was in specific areas. It was a small concession when compared to the sunlight, the wind, and now Alex. Her hand had been warm and soft with the alluring tease of bone.

 

A small part of him hated that he was driving the car. He itched for something faster and more open to the elements; just the thing to bring his magic down completely under his control. The wind might be cold but the sun was bright and warm.

 

 _Later._ He told himself firmly. There would be time for that in the future. Preferably even with Alex agreeing to join him.

 

 ~~~~This particular thought had him plotting for the rest of the drive until he saw Alex turn off onto a side road and then in front of a large hardware store. She parked a fair distance from the entrance and he choose a spot directly behind her car. As he turned off the car he ducked his head slightly as though looking for something in the passenger seat.

 

 _Just like Alphys said. No regrets._ He thought, centering both mind and SOUL to the task.

 

He got out and took the reusable bags with him. The air was chilly as though winter didn't want to give up but he could smell flowers, and while it was overcast it was far from dreary. Walking over to Alex's car he smiled, waiting as she checked for her keys and then locked the door. Her car was tidy though he noticed that the backseat had several folded blankets and and old straw hat that had seen better days.

 

“Do you think they have black tomatoes?” he asked.

 

“They might. We used to have a nursery in the city but it closed down a few years ago so it's either here or online now. Or if you know some people.” she added the last part with a grin and then quirked an eyebrow at his bags. “Getting supplies as well?” she asked.

 

“I think it is always important to come prepared.” He held out a bag to Alex but she shook her head and smiled back.

 

“I'm good, but thanks. Shall we?” she waved a hand to the store. The two started off and he felt giddy at the way she walked close to his side.

 

“I told Alphys about today.” he said when they were about halfway to the storefront.

 

“How is she? I texted Undyne yesterday. They're already considering a date for the next Game Night.”

 

“She's doing well. She wanted me to tell her if there was anything interesting.” Well she had actually said _'tell me if you_ _ **actually**_ _ask her to be your datemate.'_ but that wasn't worth saying. Especially since he hadn't asked yet. There were steps after all. Even if he might not quite remember all of them; it had been years since he had last read the dating manual and...

 

“So you and Opal knew each other?” Alex asked, her words pulling him from his thoughts. She pulled her braid nervously over one shoulder and his eyelights lingered over the way the strands caught the sunlight.

 

“Yes. The Bunny family were in charge of the Snowdin newspaper after all. And the Librarby.”

 

“The...what?” she looked up at him, confused.

 

“They misspelled it on purpose so you would never forget it.” he said and winked down at her.

 

“That actually...is pretty clever.” she admitted. By then they had reached the automatic doors which opened with a soft hiss. With a jolt, Sans realized they were at least twice the size of normal store doors. It was then that he also saw the rubber walkways that had been installed, stretching out to the aisles and then branching off in every direction. Perfect for monsters with no feet.

 

Everywhere he looked there were monster-friendly touches side by side with conventional human settings. An employee passed by them with a nod, pushing a customized flatbed filled with several small monsters holding flags. As they turned the corner down an aisle a whimsum held up an orange flag and the human stopped to let the whimsum fly out and grab a box of nails.

 

“...WOWIE...” Sans breathed, his control slipping though he couldn't really bring himself to care.

 

“I thought you'd like coming here.” Alex said. He jumped at the feel of her hands wrapping around one of his wrists— _Stars she was so small_ —to tug him along. He let her, taking in how flushed her cheeks were and how brightly she was smiling. The smile somehow made the color of her eyes all the more riveting.

 

She meandered through the store, turning down aisles and letting Sans stop whenever he wanted to investigate. Here it would be a series of catwalks for the small monster employees. Or it would be when he saw the new line of floor tiles for 'the perfect puzzle' with led lights and NTT magic to flip them around at will. Even mundane fascinated him; caulking, nails, and the lumber aisle with it's heady scents of freshly milled wood. He _especially_ enjoyed the wood smells and lingered to watch as the employee cut some boards down for a customer. It was as they were walking away that Alex made a happy sound and pulled him towards a newly constructed display of lime green power tools. A rather plump, bald man in an employee vest was just finishing turning on the display's led lights.

 

“Patty!” Alex called out and the man turned around, revealing a truly astounding red mustache. Sans didn't think humans could tell their hair where to go but seeing the mustache made him wonder if he had somehow made the hair on his head move. It made Sans actually a bit jealous. He knew he was magnificent but a mustache could only add to the magnificence.

 

The man's face lit up as he saw Alex. “So you came!” Alex let go of Sans long enough to jump into the man's wide open arms and the two hugged tightly. Sans was certain that Alex hadn't seen the way the man had twitched when he had seen Sans.

 

Sans had to work very hard to ignore the ugly little feeling that reared up.

 

It didn't help matters that the man was eyeballing him warily when he and Alex parted. Normally Sans didn't take offense to the reactions he (still) got from humans. He supposed it made sense for some humans to get anxious when seeing a monster that looked like the internal structure holding up their bodies. But really, it did get frustrating after a while! Human skulls didn't have eyelights for one thing and they were no where near as malleable as his own face. And there were hundreds of other differences that clearly separated him from being a walking, talking corpse.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Alex immediately turned to him— _take that Mr. Mustache!_ —and pulled him closer to the man. “I didn't think you were working today. Patty this is Sans. Sans, this is Patty, my cousin.”

 

Patty snorted loudly and glared at Alex. “Would it kill you to introduce me with my actual name?”

 

“But it is your name.” Alex said brightly and there was a tone in her voice that made Sans think of the age-old arguments he and Papyrus had. The annoying, almost routine ones involving a certain sock that never moved.

 

“Does Alex not use your real name?” Sans asked curiously.

 

“She likes to think for some reason I prefer Patty to Patrick.” Patty rolled his eyes heavenward but the gesture was one of resignation, not actual rudeness. The difference was made all the more telling when Patty reached out to ruffle Alex's hair, smirking when she ducked away with a cry.

 

They were family. She was his cousin. They acted like he and his brother. The ugly little feeling dissipated, leaving Sans relieved.

 

“I could call you Patricia.” Alex warned but there was hardly any bite to it as she came to stand a bit closer to Sans and further from Patty's reach. Patty however had turned his attention up to Sans and after a moment he grinned, revealing a gap between his two front teeth that somehow added to the perfection of that mustache. “Alex's been talking about her gardening pal.”

 

“I'm glad she told you all about me! I'm happy to meet one of her family as well.” Family was good. It was very good. Sans reached out with a hand to be polite and was braced. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when the man took it in a firm but warm grip.

 

“Thanks for getting Alex back in the dirt.”

 

Monsters saw fonts without any difficulty, even when speaking with humans. For the most part however, human fonts seemed to lack the vibrancy of monsters if only because they didn't know how to see the fonts. But just then, Sans couldn't help but _see_ the font of Patty's words and the sheer relief that dripped off each letter. The man might not have seen the fonts but clearly he was putting a weight on them that transcended just sounds.

 

“Patty...” Alex said, clearly embarrassed from the way she was fidgeting.

 

“Oh hush. I've seen clean fingernails on you for too long.” Patty said, his tone serious though his smile never once wavered. He turned his attention back to Sans and the smile turned sly. “First time here since our remodel?” he asked. His words were normal again but the echo of that relief was still there and Sans felt his magic respond.

 

“I don't think I've ever been here before. BUT I LOVE IT ALREADY!” He said honestly. Patty jumped, just like any normal human would with being faced with the magnificent Sans. Quickly, Sans reigned in his magic. It was getting downright unsettling with how his control kept slipping. It had been doing that ever since he had first met Alex.

 

Patty jumped but his grin didn't waver. “We're one of only three stores in the entire district that remodeled. Take a look at these! We just got these bad boys last week; up until last month you had to special order these from the factory!” Patty emphasized his words by slapping the wall of the display.

 

“Patty couldn't stop talking about it at last week's family dinner.” Alex told Sans.

 

“Grey and Matter's gonna go outta business in less than a year.” Patty said.

 

“You said that as well.” Alex teased.

 

Sans politely looked at the tools. Each one faintly resembled tools he was familiar with. One of them looked like a power drill if it had been fed a diet of steroids all of it's natural life. The handle was bent oddly with at least fifteen buttons and a dial on the bottom with small pictures indicating power level. The red mushroom cloud at the far end of the dial made him more than a bit curious.

 

Patty sniffed. “Whatever. Well if you aren't going to buy anything get to your plants you blasted hippie.” He held out his arms though and Alex reached out quickly and hugged him again. He waved at Sans after giving him a flyer and the two left Patty to his tools.

 

“I'll need to tell Alpys and Undyne.” Sans said as he looked through the flyer. There was an impressive looking containment unit the store offered as a rental to monsters such as moldsmols. Underneath was a reminder written in a sharpie that there was a waiting list of currently two weeks. “Papyrus would love coming here.”

 

“The company's really been pushing to be DIY for all species in the past year.” Alex said. “Patty's hasn't shut up about it since Christmas.”

 

“I wish the apartments would let us make improvements!” Sans said. He glanced down at Alex and wondered about Patty's earlier comment. It felt like it was connected to the seed-starting supplies she had given him. His instincts were never wrong when came to puzzles and this felt like one. “Ale...”

 

“Didn't you say you wanted to look into fertilizers?” Alex said as they turned a corner and were in the store's landscaping section.

 

“Ah, yes I did! I've been reading that vegetables need a lot of good soil and nutrients. I want the best for my tacos.” he said, mentally pushing the question aside for a later time.

 

~*~

 

With Alex's help he was able to get not only a good bag of fertilizer (NTT was really broadening their product line) but also several organic pesticides. A helpful bear monster employee had gotten them a cart though Sans had been adamant that he could have carried everything. Alex had pointed out gently that strength aside, he only had two hands. It had been easy though to put aside the downside of two arms when Alex had then shown him the indoor plants; he loved the colors on the orchids. Finally though, they came to the reason for the visit and walked into the store's outdoor garden center.

 

A chain-link fence nearly twenty feet tall enclosed the entire perimeter. Open to the elements, row upon row of perennials, annuals, and landscaping shrubs made it seem to Sans like they were walking through a garden. The back was filled with great shelves devoted to excess merchandise such as lawn furniture and mulch. There were a few other customers out here, mostly families on errands after school.

 

Sans enjoyed seeing that the families were _both_ human and monster. He even spotted one or two inter-species couples and it gave his SOUL a strange little flutter at the sight. In particular, a pretty flame monster caught his glance and smiled as she looked over at Alex and Sans could feel himself blush. Her glowing white eyes flickered into a wink and she turned away, hugging her human partner's arm.

 

“Sans?”

 

“I-I was inspecting the plants! They look wonderful!” Sans said and led the way in the opposite direction of the couple. His ploy worked even better than expected as they found the vegetables and with it, the tomatoes. An entire row devoted to nothing but tomatoes.

 

Jubilee tomato. Santorini. Big boy. Better boy. Backstreet's-back-better-boy tomato.

 

“They've got some new ones this year.” Alex mused as Sans put the tag of the last plant bag into it's container. While the tightly curled leaves looked eye-catching he wasn't interested in a tomato good for cosmetic face masks. Just as Alex had predicted though, there were no black tomatoes. Still though he counted it a victory when they found several healthy plum tomato plants. Alex said they were very good for cooking. He did add a santorini if only because he liked the idea of variety. And the forums he had been looking through had all stated it had a wonderful taste.

 

“You're going to have so many tomatoes you won't know what to do with them.” she said, eyeing his choices.

 

“Of course I will. One can never have too many tomatoes.” She smiled and then scrunched up her nose in thought. It was cute watching her think so he didn't say anything though it was a struggle not to pull out his phone to take a picture.

 

“You'll definitely need more marigolds then.” Alex said.

 

“But I already have marigold seeds started. You gave me some.” He said, frowning. Having a few pretty flowers was all well and good but the premium space had to be devoted to his taco-making plants.

 

Alex nodded but still went over to the marigolds and picked up a flat of the bright yellow flowers. The flowers were so big he could hardly see their leaves. “I remember but marigolds keep the bugs off.”

 

“Really? How?” He knew they weren't monster flowers but couldn't help but imagine the flowers holding up flyswatters in their leaves.

 

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Smell I think. Here.” she lifted the flat and he obliged her by bending down.

 

This close he could see the freckles on her face, the way her eyes sparkled and he sincerely hoped it was because he was with her. _Today._ He thought. Today he would follow through with Alphys' advice. He inhaled and all thoughts derailed as he reeled back, sneezing.

 

“Those smell horrible.” he said, eyeing the flowers suspiciously. Despite their cheery beauty, their smell left him wanting to rub his nasal cavity. “I think Alphys would like them. They're like pretty stink bombs.”

 

“Oh come on they aren't that bad.” She said, giggling.

 

“Humans don't smell like monsters can.” he said.

 

“I've heard of that...but you're a skeleton.”

 

“Skeleton _monster_.” he corrected gently. She bit her lip and looked away nervously. Which was probably a good thing given how Sans found his attention focused solely on her lips and the way her teeth looked framed around the soft pliancy of her lips.

 

 _STOP BEING LEWD._  He told himself sternly. Even if he no longer had his dating manual he at least remembered that there were steps that could _not_ be skipped.

 

“I'm sorry. Dumb human here.” she smiled and lifted a hand to rap herself on the head gently. He frowned and moved to curl his phalanges around her hand, stopping her.

 

“YOU ARE NOT DUMB. AND THERE IS NO NEED TO HURT YOURSELF EVEN SLIGHTLY BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE MISTAKE.” he said, losing control of himself. Again.

 

“..alright.” she squeaked. He finally took in how bright red her face had gotten and quickly let go of her hand so she could let it fall back to her side.

 

“GOOD. Um. Good I mean.” he said, clearing his voice and magic. He took the flat from her as a distraction and ignored the fact that it was a poor substitute for her hand.

 

“Are you going to get it then?” she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

 

He jumped at the opportunity, smiling at her even as he did his best not to breath through his nasal cavity. “Yes. One for myself and one for Alphys. I know she will like them.”

 

She looked like she was going to say something, stopped herself, and then smiled at him. “Because they're pretty stink bombs?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Their excursion continued past the remaining annuals and Sans enjoyed reading the tags of each one even if they couldn't possibly improve his taco garden. Alex didn't rush him and whenever he had a questions about them (why were they called snap dragons if clearly they didn't even look like dragons or snapped?) she generally had the answer.

 

He didn't ask her how she knew so much, feeling it was connected with Patty's comments. He did put it with the rest of what he was mentally referring to as 'the Alex puzzle'.

 

He was given another piece of this puzzle when they stopped by the herbs. With the flowers and vegetables there had been knowledge but with the herbs he saw a real passion. He watched in amusement as she fawned over each delicate plant, lost in her own little world. He listened to her name each one and if they were good with tea. Some she would pause a few seconds over, smelling it and then inspecting the leaves. One of the largest plants looked more like a bush and she made a soft sound of joy as she all but shoved her nose into it's leaves and inhaled deeply. Despite the marigolds, Sans bent down to smell the plant when she lifted it up to him, grinning happily at him.

 

“It's like running through a garden with your mouth open.” he said.

 

“I always liked the smell of rosemary.” she said and then turned the tag of the plant over, frowning. Reluctantly, she put the rosemary back on the shelf.

 

“Herbs are usually always pricey.” she said at his questioning look and then turned to walk further down the aisle. Sans eyed the rosemary for just a second before grabbing it and tucking it behind his tomatoes and fertilizer. The act left him feeling equal parts nervous, excited, and heroic.

 

 _Today._ He reminded himself but there wasn't a good enough opening. It had to be perfect. She had to see him as Magnificent.

 

“Are you going to get anything for yourself?” he asked, pushing the cart along so she wouldn't get close to it.

 

“I want to see what the discount section has first.” she said.

 

~*~

 

To Sans, the discount section should have been called a plant graveyard.

 

It was in the far back of the garden area and behind the large shelving area and more isolate The bright orange 'Discount' signs seemed to be trying to make up for the lack of color in the rolling shelves.

 

Curled up tendrils that might have (long, long ago) been young and green but were now little better than fire starters. Broken pot shards and clumps of rock hard dirt that dreamed of that phenomenon called 'moisture’. And almost as though they were put there to tease customers into believing there was something salvageable; wilted petunias with leaves more yellow than green. He tried not to think of how dusty everything looked but couldn’t completely restrain a shiver.

 

And there was Alex, already lifting up one pot and examining the mass of brown twigs with an appraising eye. The label on the pot cheerfully proclaiming that the plant was a ‘Geranium’. 

 

“I think this one has potential.” she said and lifted it up for Sans. “See?”

 

He saw. But he didn't think he was seeing whatever it was Alex wanted him to see. When she had lifted it up for Sans the motion caused dust to fall from the plant. Ordinarily he wasn't squeamish but he could feel his SOUL curl in on itself.

 

 _It isn't Dust._ Sans tried. It failed however when another thought bubbled up. _It isn't Dust but it's DEAD._

 

Something on his face must have have showed because Alex's smile faded. “Sans?”

 

“I'm okay.” He winced, hearing how weak and thin his voice sounded.

 

“No you aren't.” she said and promptly shoved the pot into the shelf. Moving closer to him she reached out with her dust-covered hands...

 

_*I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU...*_

 

He jerked away violently, his back hitting the other cart with a bang. Even as his magic started to lash out he felt his SOUL tremble at her hurt expression. Humans couldn't have felt it but he was certain any nearby monsters would have felt the way his magic rose up as though to enter a confrontation. _NO!_

 

It took all of his control to have the bones form around them instead through her. He managed it though, gritting his teeth tightly and dragging her against his chest. _Not Alex. Not Alex. She's good. She's my gardening pal._ He thought, feeling his magic roil, snapping through his bones and making his SOUL shudder. The bone attack became a shield, momentarily blocking the two of them from the rest of the world, muffling all sound but his harsh panting. In the next instant he dispelled the bones and dragged her to the locked gate, falling to the ground and hugging her tightly as she knelt between his knees. There was the sharp rapid sound of his bones rattling and he wanted to hide under a rock at how immature he was being. Only babybones rattled.

 

“...I NEED...” He said, his voice muffled into the side of her neck. His magic was still roiling and he was terrified of what would happen if he let go. _This is_ _ **ALEX**_ _!_ He snarled at himself angrily, ashamed by what had nearly happened. The only mercy was that his coat was hiding the glow of his conjured SOUL. He pushed his nasal cavity against her neck, inhaling deeply. Rosemary, dirt, and a fresh, clean scent that was unique to Alex. And this close with his conjured SOUL he could sense the muffled strength of her SOUL. It was enough to pull him back and he relished how bright she felt. Even with all her squishy, organic bits she was strong enough for him to sense her.

 

“I **DIDN'T**...this WASN'T what I _WANTED_ when WE...I'M so...” _IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE_ _TODAY_ _._

 

“Sans Serif Gaster if you finish that sentence I will call up your brother and ask him for every pun he knows. On speaker.” Alex whispered.

 

The threat was serious and he heard how her voice trembled. _YOU MESSED IT UP._ He thought and scrunched his eyes shut against the realization. 

 

Her arms shifted but instead of pulling away it was only to move around his neck, one hand rubbing circles against the back of his skull. Faintly he heard someone ask if they needed any help. He didn't dare move, willing himself to focus only on the immediacy of Alex.

 

In the end she still called Papyrus. She did so while still hugging him, never complaining even when Sans knew his fingers were digging into her sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I've been trying to get a better schedule regarding updates and I think I'm getting somewhere. As of the publishing date of this chapter, I'm nearly finished with chapter 11's editing but I won't be uploading it until I'm done with chapter 12. I think keeping ahead like that will give me not only the drive but the time should life throw a curve ball.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr!
> 
> https://inkblots31.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anything new will be posted up there including developing chapters for 'Grow With Me' and 'Don't Fear The Reaper'. Throw me a prompt even. :)


End file.
